Need You Now
by StoryFlightWrite
Summary: This is a story about a girl and guy who had a terrible breakup, but long for eachother. It takes you through love, need, hurt, and the realization, to try to understand who you are and what you want.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kaylee Trolley stood in the line at Starbucks, waiting to get her coffee. She is really tired and feels even miserable then how she did a week ago. She just wants to cry and let tears shed, but yet she isn't going to. She just holds it in and feels depressed. She was up 'til 3:48 am, last night.

_Flashback_

_**Kaylee sat on her porch drinking wine and looking out, up to the sky. She had already had three full glasses of wine, and now she is about to pour her fourth, when she just stops. She freezes and swallows hard. Her depression just sinks in her body and makes her feel terrible. She looks down and sighs deeply. She then shakes her head, not sinking in and crying, so she gulps down the glass of wine and then places the glass on her right, on the table. She sits back and is just still. No movement, just sounds. Sounds of her breathing, the little animals, the wind, and yet, the sound of silence is still heard as well.**_

Todd Sage is lying in his hallway floor, with a beer bottle in one hand, and his phone in the other, but he is lying on his back and his mouth is slightly open and he is breathing hard. He groans and releases his phone and rolls over on his right side. He groans again and then tries to put the bottle to his lips, but he's too weak and it slips from his hands and rolls on the floor, bumping the wall. "Ugh," he moans. He closes his blurry eyes and he begins to remember a tiny memory of last night.

_Flashback_

_**Todd is lying on his bed, half wiped out, half aware. He has a wet, damp face towel over his face and his feet hangs over the bed. He had went all out with his buds, Jake and Calvin. They had drunk tons of bottles of beers. Probably brought 5 cases over and on top of that, they ate popcorn, cheese puffs, chips, whip cream, pizza, and cookies. They had cookie crumbs, pizza crust, and popcorn everywhere. Calvin and Jake had passed out on his living room floor with food surrounding them and on them. They smelled awful. Todd had stumbled to his room and had grabbed a wet towel and fell out on his bed. But suddenly he felt the urge to move…the urge to talk. There was only one person on his mind.**_

Kaylee finally made it to the front of the line. "Um, coffee please, caffeinated coffee, with cream and sugar. A lot of sugar, please."

"Yeah, sure! Coming right up," the lady says with a smile. Kaylee sighs and rubs her forehead a little. She blinks her eyes and sighs. The lady hands her, her coffee and then tell her, her total. Kaylee pays and then the lady points her in the direction of where the cream and sugar is. Kaylee nods and walks over to them. She lets out a long breath and grabs six sugars and begins pouring two in at the same time. She then dumped two creams in the coffee and rested her hand on the table and closed her eyes. She then heard the voice. She heard his voice.

_Flashback_

_**Last night she had stumbled in her bedroom after being on her balcony and laid at the edge of her bed groaning and screaming and mumbling hatred words, then she falls off the bed, startled by a phone call. She yells, "Shut up!" But the phone keeps ringing. "Ugh! Shut it!" But it keeps ringing, so she uses her bed and stands up and then drags herself over to her dresser where she sees her phone still going off. Her eyes suddenly widen as she sees who it is. As she sees it is…Todd Sage.**_

Todd Sage tries to sit himself up, and after four tries, he manages to rest along the wall and moan. He is breathing hard, and has not only a bad headache, but he feels extremely heavy. "Guys," he croaks! "Guys!" He then takes a breather, as his voice is straining. "Dicks!" He then coughed out, before actually coughing and sliding down the wall, to the floor again. He groans and closes his eyes. He suddenly remembers hearing her voice.

_Flashback_

_**He had rolled himself off the bed last night and crawled to the hallway where his wallet, money, phone, keys, and other junk were. He fell on his stomach and moaned and then reached out his hand, in search for his phone. He crumbled money, poked his fingers with keys, and then finally held on to the phone. He breathed out heavily, and then slowly pushed himself up and leaned against the wall. He banged his head back, and groaned and then suddenly a burp let out. Then he raised the phone to his blurry view and blinked a few times before actually being able to see. He found her number and then hit the green button, and the ringing filled his ears.**_

Kaylee opened her eyes and a guy was staring at her. She began to blush lightly and giggled. She looked down and poured a third sugar in her coffee.

"Uh…" The guy chuckles a little. "You alright?"

Kaylee stares at him. "Aha, yeah. Sorry, I mean…I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Really." Kaylee smiles lightly. She then pours a fourth sugar in her coffee. She then sighs and pours the fifth.

"Going for a six?" He chuckles again.

Kaylee smiles. "Uh, I need to wake up. I had a long night. Couldn't sleep!"

"Oh, bummer!"

"Uh-huh." Kaylee gulps and then pours the sixth sugar in her coffee. She then throws the sugar and cream wrappers away and then puts a lid on her coffee.

"I'm Peter, by the way."

Kaylee smiles. "Hi. Um, I'm Kaylee ."

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure."

"Aha, like I said I couldn't sleep so I'm tired. But yeah, I'm sure. I'm positive." She smiles and then takes a sip of her coffee and lets out a delighted breath. Suddenly her back feels released and she feels awakened. Then she yawns and sighs.

"Well I see you are still tired." Peter grabs 3 sugars and one cream. "Well, I guess I'll catch you later?"

"Uh, sure. I don't know."

He chuckles. "Yeah. Well I'll see ya if I do and I hope you get some rest. Enjoy your day Kaylee." He smiles and walks by her.

"Thank you," she calls and he turns to her and she smiles and then he turns back and walks out the door.

Todd Sage is trying to grab the wall and stand up, but he keeps sliding down. He's so weak and out of it, and heavy, that he can't bear to try any longer, so he lets himself fall and smack his butt to the ground. He groans. And falls over once again, and groans. He slaps his left hand over his forehead and then closes his eyes. There he suddenly hears her voice. But she is yelling.

_Flashback_

_**Todd sat there completely drunk and barely conscious, but can hear what she is saying. They had been talking for about five minutes now, and he said something that made her get mad. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Chill!"**_

"_**Chill," she screeches into the phone? "You are so stupid and drunk! How dare you call me! How dare you speak to me after what you did! How dare you…"**_

"_**Bleh-Bleh-Bleh," Todd says. "How dare I, and how dare I this. Gosh! Shut Up!"**_

_**She blows out a breath. "You're a jerk. I should hang up. In fact, I am hanging up."**_

"_**You are not going to," Todd slurs. "Because if you were, you wouldn't have told me, you would've just clicked off. So shut up for once in your dang life!"**_

Todd suddenly opens his eyes and groans. He feels someone kicking his leg and he groans louder. "Stop," he mumbles.

"Dude!" Jake keeps kicking. "Dude!"

"Jake!" Todd yells sitting up. He then holds his head and groans.

Jake holds his head. "Not so loud, dick!"

"Me? Stop being a broken record!" Todd leans his head on the wall. "God!"

"Man, that was something last night." Jake says leaning on the wall for balance. "I haven't got that wasted in years. Well, nah, weeks, I guess. Yeah. Huh!"

"Shut up!" Todd says annoyed. He sighs. "Where's Calvin?"

"Barfing up a town. He's the only reason I'm up. He barfs so loud, it's like 30 girls are screaming, but at the same time turning into King Kong."

Todd chuckles and shakes his head. "I heard nothing dude. Not a thing." He sighs. "Dang, I think I did something stupid last night."

"Manda?"

Todd snaps a look at him. "Manda? What do you mean Manda?"

"Uh, she is in your guest bedroom, in your t-shirt and wearing her underwear, and passed out on the bed. Manda!"

"I-I did what? No. I never was…I wasn't with….I…."

"Manda came home…because of you…" Jake slides to the floor. "Oh, no, no! Wait!" Jake chuckles. "That was Calvin that did her. She must've just grabbed your stuff though. I don't even remember her though."

Todd reaches his right arm out and slides it along the floor 'til his hand touches his keys. "You dickhead!" He throws the keys at him. "Made me think I was with Manda!"

"Ow! That was my head." Jake touches the side of his forehead. "Now not only do I have a headache, but also a cut and it's bleeding." Jake shows him the blood on his fingers.

"Sorry dude!"

"Yeah, sure you are!" Jake yawns. "Gosh! Tired."

"You slept like the whole night away and half the morning."

"No, I was passed out, I didn't enjoy my passing out. I'd rather have some sleep."

"Yo, is Manda breathing?"

"Uh, yeah. She rolled over and snorted." Jake chuckles and so doesTodd.

Kaylee walked out the store and into her car slamming the door. She groans, knowing that was a mistake. She takes another long sip of her drink and breathes deeply. She rests her head back and sighs. "God, what happened last night?"

_Flashback_

"_**You are such a waster in this life! You are drinking your dang life away dick!"**_

"_**Shut up! Gosh, listen! Stop cutting me off!"**_

"_**Don't tell me what to do! I am your fiancé and I get to tell_" She freezes as she realizes what she said. "Dang it! You are a liar! You said I was your only one, and now I'm not your one at all! I hate you jerk!"**_

"_**Yeah, well I surely don't like you. You are annoying, slightly lazy, goofy, can get really mad, and you just suck! Gosh, you ruin me so many times!"**_

"_**Then bye you dick headed jerk!"**_

"_**Oh please! Let me finish this stupid rant. The only reason I'm saying squat to you is because I don't know I'm saying it. I'm wasted out me mind! I don't know here or there, or you. Please…gosh, I just want to say whatever. So let me be drunk by myself and say whatever I want!"**_

"_**That made no stupid, dang sense!"**_

"_**Yeah, well there that goes to you too!"**_

_**Kaylee rolls her eyes and gets on her bed and lays down and groans. "I'm so not in the mood. I'm not stabled."**_

"_**Wasted?"**_

"_**No, I had wine."**_

"_**Four glasses ruin you."**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_**And you're out your mind because that's exactly what you had stupid girl!"**_

Kaylee opens her eyes and breathes slightly heavy. "God," she groans. She takes a sip of her coffee and groans.

Todd stood leaning in the doorway of his guest bedroom looking at Amanda. "So, what do we do with her?"

"Wake her up," Calvin says.

"Go for it," Todd tells him.

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh, you played with her, you get her out," Jake says.

"Come on. I'm sick."

"Well I'm surely not peachy perfect, and ready to go for a jog or crap! I'm wiped! So get her out, so I can sleep!"

"You did sleep," Calvin argues.

"If you can argue, you are wide awake," Jake says. "So get her out, so we can fall out and sleep."

Todd straightens and lets out a yawn before saying, "We? No! Me. You two go find your stuff and get out."

"We're wiped like you, you can't expect us to drive or anything," Jake says.

"That's what I expect for Manda."

"You are crazy. Just go to sleep and we'll handle things," Calvin says.

"No! When she gets up and is situated, you tow get out," Todd argues.

"Come on, bro! We only came here last night to help you mourn!" Jake argues back!

"Yeah! So you owe us some respect, instead of kicking us to some dang curb!" Calvin argues as well!

Soon the three of them are arguing, yelling and poking each other's chest saying things.

Amanda groans loudly as she is awaken by them. She groans louder and kicks and then rolls over. "Shut up, you Junks! Shut it!" She groans and clutches the covers.

The guys are quiet and they turn to her. "Manda, you are awake," they say.

"Well I'm surely not dead, you Junks!"

"Stop calling us that," Calvin argues.

Amada sits up and rubs her eyes and then holds her head. "Don't tell me what to do, Mr. Quicky!"

Jake and Todd begin to laugh and Calvin pushes them and walks over to Amanda. "Shut it and get up Ms. Annoying!" He throws the covers off of her.

"Leave me alone." She gets off the bed and then stumbles and falls to the floor, dizzy. "Ugh," she moans and clutches to the floor. "I might vomit," she mumbles.

"No you don't! Not on my floor!" Todd drags himself to a bucket and then rolls it to her, sliding to the floor, weak. "Use it!"

Amanda turns to him. "Thanks Jerk!" She rests her head on the floor and groans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It is 2:34 pm in the afternoon, and Kaylee is at her job in the supermarket, in the back, sitting in a chair, resting her head on the table under her arms, sleep. The coffee wiped her out, and she still had a headache from all that happened yesterday and last night.

"K! K get up," her co-worker Lily said, shaking her. Kaylee snarled and shoved her off, keeping her eyes closed. "K, we got customers. Come on, you aren't getting paid to sleep! Debbie is spazzing and saying stuff because you are sleep."

Kaylee groans and opens her eyes. "Go away!"

"K," Lily says with a sigh.

"Three more minutes, please. Maybe four?"

"K! If Drake comes in here, you are toast. He may make you work extra, or do something worst!"

Kaylee growls and sits up. She leans back in the chair and closes her eyes. "I need to sleep."

"What you pull an all-nighter? Or are you seeing someone?"

Kaylee opens her eyes and turns to Lily. "Me, seeing someone? You know me and dating."

"Just wondering." Lily sits down. "So why are you so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep. I stayed up 'til like 3, close to 4. It was horrible. And I'm not sure, but I think I either had a dream or it was reality that…you know who called me."

Lily gives her a confused look. "You know who? You mean. To_"

"Zip it!" Kaylee cuts in before she could finish. "It's like Harry Potter; he who shall not be named."

"Oh, uh, okay. Well that is kind of weird don't you think? It's been two years since you two, you know…broke up! And even talked, so why would he call?"

"It could've been a dream, like I said, I'm not sure. I think he may have been drunk."

"Huh. Now that sounds like something he would do."

"But why now does he come into my life, after two years?"

Lily gives Kaylee a look. "He's always been in your life girl! He's been making you depressed, keeping you up, making you worried, and keeping you cautious about people. He like ruined you and that sticks with you! He's always been there! There is no why now! Not at all!"

Todd stood in the kitchen holding a glass, half-filled of water. He leaned on the sink for balance and his hair was a mess, all over, eyes droopy, clothes smelled horrible, and was extremely tired. He had just woke up about 5 minutes ago form laying on the guest bedroom floor with his friends. They were still sleep, but he woke up startled and took a pill and is now just drinking water.

He raises the glass to his lips and swallows. He closes his eyes, mumbling a groan. "Screw me." He mumbles as he hears someone walk in.

Amanda lets out a small laugh. "Well I think one jerk is enough out of your bunch."

Todd turns to her. "Huh. Yeah, probably; but I didn't mean it that way."

Amanda nods. "I know." She takes the glass from him and takes two sips. "Eh, it's hot."

"It was cold," Todd mumbles. He snatches the glass from her and pours the rest of the water out then slumps down in a chair.

"So…what are we doing today?" She smirks.

Todd yawns and turns to her. "Are you crazy? I'm not even sober yet. I feel so out of it. Ugh!" Todd leans his head back and moans. "I'm screwed."

"Why did you invite us over anyway? What was up with you?" Amanda takes a seat across from him at the table.

"I don't even know, nor care."

"Sure about that? I think you definitely care."

Todd leans his head forward. "Shut up."

Amanda stands up and stands in front of him. "I'm leaving." Todd looks up at her shock. For the first time, he realizes she is dressed, wearing her clothes from last night when she arrived. Amanda nods to his expression. "That's right, I got dress."

"When? Here? Did you take a shower?"

"Kind of. A mini one. When I get home I'm officially washing up and clearing my body from this dump."

"Oh get out." Todd stands up and goes into the living room and falls down on the couch. Amanda grabs his legs and rests them on the arm rest of the couch and places a pillow under his head. "Stop. You aren't my nanny or mommy!"

Amanda smiles. "But I care and I'm your friend." She leans closer to his face. "Besides, when aren't I your mommy like figure?" She giggles and kisses his forehead. "Tell the other chipmunks I said see you." She grabs her purse off the floor and then leaves. Todd just nods and rolls over on his side and dozes off.

Kaylee is now in her car in front of the supermarket smoking. She doesn't smoke often…just when she feels completely weak or glum. She has her car door open and has the radio on, and she's just trying to relax.

"What is with you today," Carlene says, walking over. Carlene is a co-worker of Kaylee's and mostly doesn't work at the cash register, but more or so helps around the store with customers or putting things on the shelves. And her other half of her job is getting her co-workers who sneak out.

"Like, who do you think you are? Chillin'? Smoking! No!"

Kaylee lets out a puff and stares at Carlene. "I don't care! I need time to recover."

"From what? What could you possibly need to recover from?"

"I drunk four glasses of wine and stayed up late."

"Oh, boo-who," Carlene says. She then grabs Kaylee's arm and pulls her out the car.

"Get off!" Kaylee pulls her arm back. "I'm stressed!"

"From what!"

"People, work, life…."

"Uh-huh! Well you are not the only one, but us regular people, don't smoke our pain away, or drink! We actually try to keep living and prosper. Ya know, get better!"

"Forget it! I can't explain my problems! Just tell the boss I don't feel well!" Kaylee says, sitting back in her car.

"Uh-no! I nearly got fired the last time I covered you! This time, suck it up and be an adult! You are stuck in teenage world, but wake up to you just got out of college! You are 23!"

Kaylee groans. "Great, the age talk." Kaylee puts the cigarette in her mouth.

Carlene shakes her head. "You know, you really started acting like this when you…you got hurt by that guy!"

Kaylee immediately lets out a puff, pulling out her cigarette. "Shut up! Now that was uncalled for!"

"What did he do to you?"

"None of your business! Shut up Carlene! Just get back to your job and let me lose mines!"

Carlene laughs delighted. "Aha! With pleasure!" Carlene kicks the gravel and walks back in the market.

Kaylee throws her cigarette down and then jumps out her car and steps on it, smashing it. "Dang Carlene!" She slams her car door shut and storms across the street to an open bar. She walks in and sits down in a seat at the counter.

"Kaylee. Well, well, what a surprise! What will it be?" Chuck Tater asks her. He has been working at this bar for four years now, and has been serving Kaylee her drinks for two years straight, when she came in two years ago.

Kaylee gives him a look, and Chuck throws his hands up. "Ok, ok! Your usual is coming right up!" Chuck turns around and begins to make her drink. Kaylee groans and runs a hand through her hair. Chuck slides her, the drink and Kaylee grabs it and chugs it straight down. When she finishes she burps out loud. She quickly slaps a hand over her mouth and mumbles, "Excuse me."

Chuck laughs. "You can drink, smoke, go wild, curse, yell at someone, and pick a fight, yet you still try to keep these little kid manners in!"

Kaylee flags him off and taps the glass on the counter twice, telling him to hit her up with another drink. Chuck shakes his head but grabs the glass from her and fills it. He slides it to her, and once again she chugs it down. Chuck shakes his head.

Kaylee sighs and puts the glass down. "Gosh, that is good! Hit me up with another!"

"Kaylee, you have work! We agreed no more than two when you should be working."

"What are you my father?" Chuck was about to answer, but Kaylee quickly cuts in and says, "No you are not, because I don't have a father! Never had either parents!"

Chuck groans. "I know! I was just saying, because I am older than you!"

Kaylee stares at him. "How old are you Chuckie-O-Pal?"

Chuck shakes his head. "Old enough to be like your protective older brother!"

Kaylee smiles. "Well guess what! I don't have one of those either! So ha, you won't be that either!" Kaylee then stands up.

Chuck groans and shakes his head. "You are going to need me to be like one, one day. Don't worry, you'll see Ms. Lazy!"

Kaylee walks out and pulls out a cigarette and a lighter. She lights it up and puts it in her mouth and smiles, heading back to the supermarket.

Todd wakes up three hours later and yawns. He sits up, so his feet are touching the floor. He then presses his back against the couch. He yawns again and rubs his eyes. When he looks around he sees his living room is still trashed and then fills something on his forehead. He slaps his right hand on his forehead and takes off a sticky-note. He reads it and it says:

Hey, man! So we woke up to see Amanda gone and you sleep on the couch. Well we're sober and ready to get out and maybe shower. So we're leaving, well we left. Yeah, so peace. Call us when you wake.

Jake and Calvin –

Todd balls the sticky-note up and tosses it at the door. "They leave? Some friends!" Todd groans and rubs his eyes. He stands up and walks to the kitchen. He grabs a water bottle from the refrigerator and then gulps down half of it. He then slams the fridge door and goes in the bedroom. He finds some jeans and a red shirt and grabs it and also snatches up some underwear. He then goes in his bathroom and turns on the shower. He places the water bottle on the sink counter and strips down. He turns to the mirror and stares at himself. He runs a hand through his hair and yawns. "God," he says.

As he is in the shower, he begins to think of last night. Any memory he can remember. He remembers leaving a diner with Jake and them inviting Calvin and Amanda over. Then he remembers them laughing and drinking and sitting in his living room. Then all of a sudden Calvin and Amanda are making out and Jake is stuffing his mouth with food, and gulping down beer, and he is sitting on the floor, back pressed into the wall and two beers is in his hand.

Todd opens his eyes in the shower and turns the water up higher and hotter. He suddenly starts to remember what he and Jake had been talking about in the diner. He closes his eyes scrubbing himself off as he remembers Jake arguing with him.

_Flashback_

"_**You barely have money now, and now you lose your job! How much of an idiot can you be? Oh, I know! A lot, because you are SO stupid!" Jake yells at him.**_

"_**Lay off! I tried," Todd tells him.**_

"_**You fought two of your co-workers and cursed out your boss. Where's the trying?"**_

"_**It was there! That job was boring anyway!"**_

"_**You are losing your apartment Todd! Soon you'll have no place, no money, and no life!"**_

"_**I'll find a job!"**_

"_**Yeah, really? When big shot?"**_

"_**Soon! Gosh, can't we just forget everything tonight? Like get wasted for one night and let our mind slip. Become seniors in high school again, or early freshmen college people? Have a party or just get with some friends and lose control? Can't we just do that?"**_

_**Jake shakes his head. "You need to be focused. Why do I always have to be your daddy?"**_

"_**You don't! You just choose to. So for one night be my friend! Be the guy that loses control and does whatever and says whatever. Come on Jake! Let's get wasted!"**_

_**Jake stares at Todd. "Dude, I haven't did that in about two years. I-I'm not sure about it."**_

"_**Why," Todd asks?**_

"_**I don't want to be stupid!"**_

"_**When aren't you?" Jake gives him a look. Todd chuckles. "Ok, okay, sorry! You are a smart man, but for tonight, do this for me. I need to be totally buzzed. I need a fresh start. I need this."**_

"_**No party. Just like a couple of friends," Jake says. "If I do this…no party."**_

_**Todd nods. "Ok, deal! No party. Just friends. So, you, Manda, Calvin and me? Sound good?"**_

"_**Uh, what the heck…why not? Sure! Us four and a whole lot of beer and snacks!"**_

_**Todd smiles. "Deal! Let's do this!"**_

Todd leans on the shower wall and sighs. "Huh, some wasted thing? We did the lamest thing. I did nothing shocking or free. All I did was wake up to a screwed house, horrible friends that don't clean, and me still jobless…and soon houseless! Gosh, some beer and snacks hang out." Todd turns off the water and steps out. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks in the living room and grabs his house phone. He dials Jake's number.

"Hello," Jake says.

"You suck! Leaving me with a dump house? Get that butt of yours and Calvin's over here now! And call Amanda too!"

"What? No! That little hang out was your idea! You clean the mess!" Jake argues with him.

"Listen dick, get over here and help! You like being Daddy so get over here and be one! It'll help you in the future." Todd then clicks and hangs up, before Jake could say anything back. He then laughs to himself and walks in the bathroom to put on some clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night, Kaylee is sitting on her couch going through her messages, laughing at her old ones or deleting annoying ones. She frowns when she comes across a text from her ex, Todd. She opens it and it says:

U and me 2nite! Come on over

Kaylee gulps remembering that night. She went over to his house, and they immediately got comfortable on his couch and they watched some movie on tv, but after fifteen minutes they looked at each other and Todd started kissing her, and soon they were making out and then they got hungry and made some cookies, which soon turned into a cookie fight. Kaylee lets out a laugh as she remembers him covered in cookie dough and how he slipped on the floor at one point. She then remembers him pulling her down and her lying on the floor as he leaned in and kissed her. She smiles as she remembers this, but then realizes it is only her thoughts, and now that is no more, so she slowly turns that smile upside down and lets out a soft sigh. She quickly leaves out her messages and goes to her calls. She scrolls down when she sees yesterday's date and Todd's name. Her eyes widen in shock. She sees it is a received call and gulps. It was late early morning of the night. She closes her eyes and remembers her blurry dream reality of talking to him. Her eyes pop open in shock.

"I-I talked to him," she whispers. "Oh my gosh!"

Todd finally put the last new trash bag in the trashcan and then flopped down on his couch near Jake. "Finally! It's over! No more dumb cleaning!"

"You sound like a middle schooler or something. We're not kids Toddy, quit being lazy!"

Todd nods. "Yeah, yeah, sure! I'm just extremely tired."

"Now that I second to! Your place was a dumpster mixed in a jungle."

"Thanks to you!"

"And Calvin and Amanda. And she didn't even show. I got to talk to her."

"Let her be. She probably was managing three dates, and trying to organize her lies on why she was late for each one."

"Aha, sounds like her! That actually is possible!"

"It's Amanda. Either that reason, or she's just being herself."

Todd nods and soon they are both just sitting there, quiet. Jake is staring at the blank tv screen in front of him and Todd is in his own little world thinking about where he is in life compared to Jake. He sighs. Jake has a small house, a job, money for himself and to spare for others, and he can at least stick with a girl in a relationship and not cheat on her twice.

"Dude," Todd says softly. "How do you do it?"

Jake turns to him. "What are you getting at?"

"You live a life. You have a job, a house not a stupid apartment, and money of your own and to spare! You can be in a serious relationship and you are a great guy. Me on the other hand, I'm going right down the drain. I'm back at square one of high school."

"Technically, you are not back, you were just always there," Jake jokes. Todd punches his arm and gives him a 'not funny' stare. "Alright, no jokes this time…I get it! Sorry!"

"Jake you have a life. You'll be somewhere! Heck, you could be famous by tomorrow! You manage writing for the newspaper and you are building up in law, to be a judge! And plus, you can be a director! Heck you can be in Hollywood and have paparazzi put you in the paper, and then you have skills to make a great article about yourself. You got it, you are set and ready. And me? Ha, I doubt I'll get out of the city. I have no job now, I probably will lose this apartment, and I have no girl in my life."

Jake chuckles. "Why do you need a girl?"

Todd sighs. "I just…I just yearn for someone apart of my life. My last girl…she was special and I blew it and I long for a relationship just like that. I want her back." Todd's eyes widen once he says that. "No. No, i-i-I don't. I d-d-didn't mean that."

Jake turns to him fully. "Man, you do! That's why you've been girl crazy for the past two years. Duh! Stupid me! That break up tore you!"

"No! No, I didn't mean that. I could care less about her. I don't want her back. I don't even remember her name!" Jake gives him a look. "I don't!" Jake still stares at him. "Quit it! I won't remember." Jake gives him a hard stare. "Not going to say anything, because her name doesn't come to mind."

"The name that you loved to say two years ago? The name that spun your heart in a three sixty and changed you? The one that turned you right back after you two broke apart? The name of the person who was falling for you so hard, she slipped a I love you out, and you wanted to say it back? The same name that hurt you when she spent two straight days with some guy that was supposedly her "friend"? Are you positive that name doesn't come to mind? Are you sure that name isn't feeling your head right now?"

Todd becomes angry. "No you Annoying Ferret-Headed, Dick Lover, Inconsiderate Jerk! I am not sure, because Yes! Fine, I will admit the damn truth! KAYLEE'S NAME FILLED MY HEAD! I CANT GET HER IMAGE OUT OF ME, OKAY? Happy You Slug?"

Jake stands up. "Very. I am pleased."

Todd jumps up and tackles Jake to the floor. "You Tarantula!" Todd punches Jake in the face, not hard, but enough pressure and in the stomach and Jake laughs the whole time. "Something Funny?"

Jake flips over and holds Todd down in one quick move and smirks. "Yeah, that you thought you could hold me down Squirrel!" He laughs and Todd squirms, but doesn't get out of Jake's hold. "You are fun Buddy. God, and the names." Jake laughs out loud. "Ha! You are a keeper!" Todd gives him an evil stare. "Yeah, yeah! All this over a girl. God, you are in love!"

"Fuck You!" Todd says.

"You cursed! You never actually said it before! How dare you bastard? How dare you?" Jake laughs and shakes his head. "Now will you stop being a child, and handle your feelings for your ex still, like a mature guy." Todd growls. "Now I know you are a dog, or a grizzly, but that was not an answer."

"Get off of me!" Jake stands up and heads in the kitchen. Todd lays there and lets out an annoyed, loud yell. Jake grabs a bag of chips and laughs.

Kaylee trembles as she holds her phone. She worries what she could've said. Why he could've called. She wondered should she call him to find out if he remembers them talking. She then shakes her head, saying no to those thoughts, seeing she doesn't want to be bothered with him, no matter what. So she closes her phone and puts it on the table and slides it away from her. She then stands up and goes in to her bedroom. She grabs a robe and then heads in her bathroom. She turns on the water, getting ready to take a bath. She turns to her mirror and looks at herself. She is really tired, she can tell from her eyes, but she is hoping this bath will sooth her. She slowly strips down and then just stands there naked, and suddenly a flashback comes into her mind.

When Todd and her were dating, he had walked in on her in the tub and she was embarrassed, but at the same time she was covered, so she didn't mind as much. He stared at her. They were deep into their relationship. They had been dating for seven months now and had gone pretty far in their relationship, in such as having sex. So he has seen her before and she had seen him, but she still wasn't that comfortable with him seeing her in the bath. He said sorry for walking in on her with a chuckle, but just stepped closer to her and smirked. Kaylee giggled and told him to get out, but he disagreed and took off his shirt. Kaylee giggled more and asked him what he was planning, and before she knew it, all Todd had on was his boxers. He had even took off his socks fastly. She threw some of the bubbly water at him, but that only turned him on more, and he then slipped off his boxers and got in and immediately he started playing with Kaylee, making her laugh, giggle, smile, but he wasn't touching her really, he was just making faces, playing with himself in ways, poking Kaylee, and just enjoying being with her. He then slowly got closer to her and leaned in and they kissed passionately. Todd soon grabbed her and made her get on top of him and he went under, but then she did too, but they were still kissing. Kaylee popped up fast though, and laughed. She sat back and Todd came up and ran his hand through his hair. He smiled and they began to talk. Then minutes later, their talking suddenly turned into Todd scrubbing her off.

Kaylee opens her eyes with tears streaming down her face. That memory was something she hated to remember. That memory hit her deep. She gulped hard and sat at the edge of the tub, now in her robe. She rested her head on the side of the wall and began to cry. That memory was her breaking point. That memory made her remember how much she cared for him. How connected they were. That memory was something so special, it could always affect her because of how much it meant to her, and for that reason she hated Todd, because he broke her, and only left her with great memories. She thought everything was going fine, she didn't see him cheating on her coming. So when she found out and he told her, it broke her into pieces that she still doesn't understand how she repaired, though she still has the cracks permanently there.

One hour later she is finally in the tub and she is just sitting in there, her head resting back and her eyes closed. She takes in a deep breath and then lets it out slowly. She slowly opens her eyes and stares across from her at her tub wall. She runs her hands through her hair and groans. Her mind is still on Todd, when she wants it to just go away, the thing is, it isn't. She doesn't understand why, seeing she could get rid of the feelings after her Mom died when she ten. And then she got over the feeling of her Dad dying when she was thirteen. Then she even got pass when her grandma died when she was sixteen. And then she had to live with one of her friends for the rest of high school year and she had to make money on her own, because after sophomore year, they wouldn't help her raise money, seeing they had three children of their own, and couldn't provide her forever. They weren't her real parents; they were like her god parents. So as she was working and having to go to school, and manage money to buy her clothes, or food, and manage to save for college. This all started stressing out on her, and even then she crashed just like this and couldn't stop thinking about losing her parents and then her grandma and then having to do things on her own officially. It all just ruined her. Especially because the only person that felt close to her was her friend, whose house she was living at. And her friend's name was Sierra. But, as all this piled on her she crashed and cried, and struggled, and hated life and turned to medication, and procrastinating or treating things as whatever, until finally, in senior year, she began to finally take ease and calm down. To not fill so much pain and hurt. It finally settled in for her, and she got over it. Not officially, but the pain didn't hurt her so much.

But now, as she sat in the tub, so many memories of her and Todd ran through her mind or filled her heart that she doesn't know if she can handle this pain and overcome. For the first time…she feels lonely. She understands the pain of losing people to a degree where you can't take it anymore. Now she understands how lonely she has been. How she needed someone, and she thinks the person that may have actually filled her loneliness, and blinded her of the fact that she was even lonely was Todd.

Todd sat on the couch swallowing down a glass bottle of beer. He stared at the blank tv screen and groaned. "I hate you man!"

Jake walks in holding two sandwiches and lets out a laugh in response to what Todd says. He hands him one of the plates, and then takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why are you so nice and caring, when I hate you?"

"How many bottles have you had?" Jake stares at him.

"Possibly four, or this is my fifth. Why does it matter?"

"Haven't you gotten enough drunk for one night. God Todd, think for once in your life. Drinking all the time is only going to ruin you!"

"Shut up. You are so lame!" Todd takes a bite of his sandwich and then takes two more bites and grins. "Good." He then chugs down the last of his fifth beer bottle.

Jake shakes his head and takes a bite of his sandwich. "You are pathetic, but you'll learn. The hard way you'll learn to not rot your life out."

"I screw up everything. Why not rot? Huh? I ruined my relationship with my parents, my sister hates me, I failed two years of high school, repeated one year, barely made college, and now I'm just proving how much of a failure I am. I'm horrible and useless, so tell me…why not rot this damn life out?"

"Hey, cut it! Shut up with cursing this life! It's time for you to change Todd. Seriously, you are becoming an ass!"

Todd stares at him. "Ooooh, you cursed Jake. Oooh!" Todd points a finger at him.

Jake slaps his finger. "Seriously Todd." Jake slaps Todd's cheek lightly. "Wake up! Look at yourself!"

Todd just laughs and leans over and grabs another beer bottle. "Oh, give it a rest. I'm not going to turn out like a hobo, just be a nobody."

Jake snatches the beer bottle from him. "No, you are crazy for acting like this. Stop talking like that! You're worth something in this life." Jake takes his sandwich off his lap and puts it on the table and sets the beer there too, and then slaps Todd.

"Hey!" Todd punches Jake. Jake tries to hold Todd down, but it ends up them rolling around on the floor and Todd trying to punch Jake hard and literal, being drunk.

"Todd! Todd quit it!" Jake tries holding him down, but Todd punches him. "Todd I'm trying to control you!" Jake manages to punch Todd, but Todd just keeps fighting back, not hearing Jake. "Look at yourself! Todd!" Then Todd swings a hard punch and Jake falls over unconscious. He is knocked out, and Todd stands up. "Ha, finally! Got you off my back!" Todd then notices Jake isn't moving. "Jake." He taps his foot into Jake, and Jake only moves because of his touch. "Oh, come on man!" Todd flops down on the couch shaking her head. "Whatever! Play dead you dog! Horse! Pig! Whatever, werewolf!" Todd shakes his head and grabs another beer bottle and takes the cap off, using the table. "Cheers, to my victory." He laughs and sips the beer and then laughs some more.

The next day, Kaylee is at Starbucks, sitting in and drinking her coffee while watching the outside. She said to herself that she wouldn't care if she was late for her job at the market.

She takes a sip of her coffee and smiles. It was warm, and that was just what she needed. Today she just wanted to feel cuddled in and warm. Since she knew she wouldn't be held, she at least wanted to be comfy and sheltered in, so she wore a warm coat and underneath she had on a long sleeve shirt and jeans. She pulled out a book, and began to read it. But after the first two sentences she got side-tracked and began staring out the window. A lady walked by wearing a hat and short sleeve shirt and shorts. She held a newspaper in her hand and also a cup of a drink her other hand. Then a man and a little girl rushed by. Kaylee giggled as the girl was skipping and dragging her dad along. Then her eye's widen as she recognized the next person that walked by. She lightly began knocking on the window, and the guy turned to her. At first he didn't recognize her, and then he smiled and walked up to the window. Kaylee smiled and waved. He smiled back and pointed towards the inside and then walked over to the door, and he came in. He went in line and ordered, and after three minutes, he came and sat across from her.

"Hey. It's you, from those two days ago or so." The guy smiled.

"Aha, yes it is." Kaylee smiled. "Uh, Peter? Right?"

"Wow, great memory." Peter sips his coffee. "Uh, your name. Hmm, I apologize but I don't have a great memory."

Kaylee smiles. "Well that is good. It proves you aren't a stalker like I am I guess." She giggles.

"You aren't, you just have good memory. Many people have that." Peter smiles. "So, remind me of your name."

"It's Kaylee." She smiles.

"Right! Kaylee. I love your name." Peter smiled before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Aha, thanks." Kaylee smiles and just stares at him.

Peter looks up and notices her staring. "Uh, hi. Are you okay? Feeling better than the last time I saw you and the first time I met you?"

"That's cool. To have a first and a last at the same time."

Peter nods. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? It's unique."

Kaylee nods. "Yeah, it is. But anyway to answer your question, yeah, I guess I feel better. I mean…no…I actually feel worst. I feel torn now. I feel broken and lonely. I feel my heart longs for someone that will never come."

"Whoa. Well, it's good that you're honest."

Kaylee lets out a small laugh. "Ah-hmm, yep, I am. Maybe too honest, it's just I'm starting to care about the way I live and how…how I am alone." Peter nods listening. Kaylee smiles. "Aha, wow! I'm going off and you are still a stranger to me, you know nothing about me, this is probably overwhelming, or a spaz to you."

"No, no. One: I have three sisters, one is a teenager, one in her twenties and one is older than me, so it's all good. I understand the pouring of emotions. Two: They said I'm pretty good with advice, not to praise myself of anything, but just saying, so I'm here."

Kaylee smiles. "Well then, aren't you lucky in a way? To have siblings, have others with you." Kaylee sighs and looks down. She takes a sip of her coffee and stares out the window, not making eye contact with Peter anymore.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

Kaylee shakes her head, but doesn't turn to him. "You are fine. It is me. Me and my crazy, messed up, hurt world. My life."

"Are you ok?"

"No. I'm not, but I want to be," Kaylee admits. She finally turns to him and he is staring at her looking concerned.

"Too admit to you, I am a psychiatrist, but also a waiter at red lobster, so…yeah, this isn't something to brag about at all, but if you ever need me…or anybody…I'm here."

Kaylee shakes her head. "I feel so awkward and weird. I mean I like banged into a window for you to come, and then I'm venting over my problems to you, and you are innocent and all you can do is listen and try to care."

"I'm not trying to, I do though. I care Kaylee." Peter tells her.

"And there's another thing! I remembered your name weirdly, and you had completely forgotten my name. And I wasn't even thinking about you after we departed and went our separate ways, my mind went completely different ways, but yet I remembered your name for this long. God!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You aren't weird, or this isn't weird. Yeah sure it's awkward, but we are not complete strangers to each other. I mean we most definitely are, but we don't have to be."

Kaylee finally calms down and hears him out. She stares at him curious now. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…maybe…do you want to…exchange numbers. Maybe you come over my house tonight so we can talk. Maybe I go over yours. You know, to talk more…or anything," Peter says, adding a gulp at the end.

Kaylee takes a sip of her coffee and is quiet. She finally gets the words to speak and says, "Uh, sure. Yeah, that would be interesting, nice. Um, yeah, sure."

Peter chuckles. "Ok." Peter grabs a napkin off the table and pulls out a pen. He scribbles down his number and then slides the napkin to her. "Call me whenever you get the chance."

Kaylee pulls out her phone and stares at the number. She slowly dials it and she hears a phone ring. Peter slowly pulls out his phone and slowly answers, "H-Hello?"

Kaylee smiles. "Oh, aha, sorry! I was just making sure it wasn't a fake number. I know guys or just some people in general."

Peter smiles. "Ah, ok. It's fine. Well I have to head to work, so I'll catch you later…maybe!" He stands up and grabs his coffee. "Bye."

Kaylee smiles. "Thank you so much Peter." Peter smiles and nods. "Bye." Peter nods before walking by her and leaving out the store. Kaylee sighs and looks out the window, watching him grow farther and farther away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Todd sat on the couch, knocked out and Jake stood staring at him with a glare, holding an ice pack to his head. He then shakes Todd roughly, making him wake up. Todd grunts and groans, but his eyes stir open.

"Wake up you dick! Wake up and stay up!"

Todd groans. "What?" He begins to fall over, lying down on the couch.

"No! Todd get up." Jake straightens him and slaps him. "Wake up you Jerk!"

"Uh!" Todd rubs his eyes and stares at Jake blankly. "What the heck do you want?"

"You knocked me out stupid! I was unconscious on your floor! You punched me!"

Todd chuckles and nods. "Huh? I did! Well then that's great."

"No! Ugh, you sicken me sometimes Todd! You are the rudest, selfish, inconsiderate, dummy I know! You just don't get and understand anything! You don't try! I don't give a rats and donkey BEHIND about you! Forget you!"

"Whoa, what? Jake you are spazzing."

"No, I'm telling you straight up!" Jake snatches up his coat and heads to the door.

"Jake!" Todd tries to stand up, but falls back. "Jake!" Todd tries to stand up and manages. "Jake!" Todd hears the door slam and he sighs. "Dang it!" He falls back on the couch and groans.

That night, Kaylee sits in a pretzel on her couch, debating whether what she just did was the right decision or not. She had just called Peter, and he said he would be over in twenty minutes. That had been twenty-five minutes ago, she had talked to him. She bites her finger nail wondering did she make a huge mistake.

Suddenly she hears a knock and ring of her doorbell. She gulps and wobbly stands up. She slowly goes to her door and looks through the peep hole. It is him. She swallows, and slowly opens the door. Peter stands there, holding a small bag, and revealing a smile.

"Hey Kaylee." Kaylee is quiet and Peter grows confused. "Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Y-You actually showed up."

"Well…yeah." Peter grows more confused.

"You are six minutes over twenty. Sorry for being weird stalkerish with time, but…i…yeah." Kaylee looks down.

"No, no! That's fine. I get you. But hey, I told you. I care Kaylee, so I'm going to show up. I'll show up whenever you need me or a stranger friend. I'm your guy." Peter shows her a small smile.

Kaylee looks at him and she reveals a slight smile. "C-Can you do something for me?"

Peter nods. "Yeah, sure. What?"

"Get in here, p-p-put down your bag…and…please…" Kaylee takes a deep breath, but this is all she is yearning for from a guy. "…Hug me. Hold me." Kaylee looks at him with pleading eyes.

Peter steps in her apartment slowly, closes the door behind him and places his bag down, aside. He slowly takes Kaylee's hand and Kaylee stares at their hands for a while. Kaylee then leads him into the living room and Peter sits first on the couch and Kaylee just stands there. They are no longer holding hands and Kaylee is second guessing this.

"I'll be your friend Kaylee. I'll hold you and keep you warm for however long you want." Peter stares at her. "I'll do this for you."

Kaylee closes her eyes and takes in a breath. She then opens her eyes and slowly sits next to him. Peter places and arm around her slowly and Kaylee snuggles into him, and immediately she feels at ease. This was all her body and she wanted. Was to be comfortable and snuggle into a guy. To get warm and not feel judged for doing this. She closes her eyes and clutches Peter's shirt.

"Pl-Please…don't let go of me. I-I…I need someone."

Peter pulls her closer and nods. "Of course I won't let go. I'm here…for however long you need me. I'm here." He hugs her, placing both his arms around her, making her safe and feel warmer. Kaylee lets out a breath and relaxes feeling more comfortable at ease with every second in Peter's arms.

That night, Todd is stuffing his face with ice cream after taking a pill because of a bad headache. He then decides to call Jake, so he grabs his phone and dials his number. It rings a long while with no response, but finally Jake answers.

"Hey man. Want to hear something funny."

Jake sighs. "What do you want Todd," Jake asked annoyed?

"Whoa, what up with the attitude? You are acting kind of spazzy. Ha, and in fact that's why I called you. I had a dream you were going off at me, saying stuff like I'm a nobody, and doing nothing, and…I don't know. Whatever!"

"That wasn't a dream! You got drunk and knocked me out!"

"Aha! No way? Wait, I remember you mentioning that. Hmm, maybe that wasn't a dream."

Jake lets out a breath. "You are ridiculous. You don't know where you are or what is real and what is a dream anymore. You could wake up in the hospital and not know how. You could wake in who knows where, and you wouldn't understand how the heck you got there, because you drink and go into this whole 'nother world, but you gotta learn to enter reality! What's the point in living, if you aren't even living in the real world?"

"Oh, don't get all wisdom on me! You are my bud, so just tell me straight."

"I AM! GOD! You just don't want to hear the truth. But here, I'll make it EVEN CLEARER! You are a dumb, pigheaded, lazy ass, who doesn't understand or care about anything! You are useless to this world, because you don't care for it and as much as I try to stick with you, I don't want to anymore, because I can't stand you. I can't Todd! You are so annoying with how you always want to be free! Free, free, free! Well what about RE-AL-ITY! Huh? When's that gonna run through your thick mind, and wake you up? God, I don't get why you are here in this life. Maybe to prove that there are people that waste their chances in life. And sadly, I wasted a part of my life, trying to help you un-waste yours, but yet I fail and waste more time on my own life! So bye Bud! Yeah, I'll maybe catch ya later, when you enter this world called life, and start believing in yourself that you can become something!" Jake then hangs up, before Todd could say a word.

Todd is frozen, standing up, speechless at what his best friend just said to him. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't mad at Jake either, he was…mad for letting Jake down. Jake was the only person he ever wanted to just stick with life with, and if he failed on keeping Jake along with him in this life…he was left officially alone. No close member to talk to at all. Todd let the phone slip out of his hands and drop. He walks in his bathroom and clutches the sides of the sink. He groans loud and pierces a stare at himself in the mirror. He then yells out of anger and pounds on the sink twice. He then takes out a ton of pills and opens 3 bottles before freezing and realizing he is just doing what Jake told him is stupid, and annoying. He is no entering reality; he is just pulling further away. He swallows hard and throws the pills down on the floor and they scatter. He then smashes his fist in the wall. He then groans, as he fist begins to hurt, but yet, he is so mad and disappointed in himself so he uses his same hand and punches again. He punches harder, and it hurts more. His fist even begins to bleed. His hand fills broken or at least swollen, but he doesn't want to stop. He wants to just keep pounding and hurting. He hates disappointing others. It's what destroys him.

Disappointing others is what led him to partying, then led him to drinking, then led him to just wasting life. He disappointing others repeatedly makes him become weaker and weaker and turn to the wrong things. He punches one more time and he then yells in not only pain but in fear. In fear of who he is anymore; if he shall even call himself a human. Because he figured a human at least tries in life, and him. He's just a dreamer or wonderer to seeing past life. Maybe he wants to die, but yet…he doesn't. He's just lost. He hates to admit it, but he's lost. He's lost without so many people.

Todd slides down to the floor and presses his bloody hand to his head and presses his other hand as well and yells. He yells and screams, and…and he cries. He hurt himself. Not with the hand, but with disappointment. Now he has hurt the only person that could really and fully affect him. He disappointed and hurt himself. This feeling finally has made him realize and yearn for better days. Todd cries hard and yells.

Deeper into the night at 11:24, Peter is still over Kaylee's house, and they are still in the same position. They have been like that since 7:39. Peter is relaxed and calm about this and Kaylee is warm and feels perfectly comfortable, but then she starts questioning if she should be doing this with a stranger, but then she passes that thought and wonders if Peter feels uncomfortable or weird, but is just not saying anything because he knows this means something to her.

Kaylee gulps and slowly sits up and Peter releases her. Kaylee puts some hair behind her ear and lets out a breath. Peter turns to her. "You okay?"

"Huh?" She turns to him. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm good. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was fine…I'm just hoping you were okay and comfortable."

"I-I-I was! I really was thank you. Thank you so much Peter." Kaylee forms a small smile. "It's what I needed. A hug and being in someone's arms. Being sheltered in. I just needed it more than ever, ya know?"

"Um, yeah…I kind of do."

Kaylee nods. "Yeah. But I sat up because I thought maybe you were uncomfortable."

Peter shakes his head. "No, not at all. I felt great and warm. Just right with you. You are very cuddly and I like it. To be honest…it is actually what I've been longing for; to hold someone and be close with them. Thank you Kaylee!"

Kaylee forms a bigger smile. "Well, uh, you are welcome. Very welcome!"

Peter chuckles. "I kind of feel weird though with you, because the only time I actually only hold someone or be with strangers is when I'm…drunk or don't even care and I'm desperate."

Kaylee giggles and turns to him fully. "Well you are in luck, because I only am with strangers for the same reason, but I kind of take it a little farther then cuddling. We go to my bedroom, but I don't do it often, so don't judge me wrong. I swear I don't try to be a bad girl or skank or whatever!"

"No, no. Girls like you are very helpful for guys like me…but a girl like you…I don't get why you are single."

Kaylee smiles. "Aw, thank you! It's kind of a long story why I stay away from relationships now."

"I have time." Peter smiles. "I'm here."

"I, um, haven't even faced it to myself that I cared for him overly too much or loved him maybe, even! Gosh, I was ridiculous. I can't face my facts for him, so I'd rather not explain."

Peter nods. "Alright. But you know, you have to face the facts sooner or later."

Kaylee nods. "Alright, psychiatrist guy!"

Peter chuckles. "Oh, yeah, sorry! I-I turn into that guy often."

"Ooh, Sexy." Kaylee giggles.

Peter chuckles and shakes his head. "Where are you getting at Missy?"

Kaylee smirks. "Are you willing to stay and find out?"

Peter smirks back. "Hmm, I guess we'll have to find out."

Kaylee stands up. "I want an answer now!" Kaylee takes one of her pillows and hits him over the head with it, then runs off.

"Hey!" Peter jumps up and chases her as she runs from the kitchen back to the living room. Peter catches up with her quickly and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him. He gets closer to her ear and whispers, "I'll stay, for a price."

Kaylee smiles wide and whips around in his arms. "Go for it."

"I want you…to do something for me like I did for you."

Kaylee gets closer to his face. "I'm waiting Mr. Psychiatrist."

"All you have to do is…let me have dinner with you."

Kaylee places her right hand on his chest and Peter leans closer to her face and their foreheads are touching now. "Sure thing," Kaylee says to him.

Peter smiles wide. "Great."

Kaylee bites her bottom lip and stares into Peter's eyes. "Uh-huh."

Peter takes in a breath. "Yep." He then pulls away from her and releases her and spins around and walks in the kitchen. "I'm hungry now, so can I cook something for dinner?"

Kaylee just stands there in awe, and finally snaps out of it and smiles and walks in the kitchen. "Um, want soup for tonight?"

Peter chuckles. "Anything! Where is it, I'll cook it."

"No, I got it. You are a guest at my house, well apartment, and it is fine."

"If you're sure." Peter smiles and sits on a stool.

Kaylee giggles. "You are extra adorable! Like really…I think you are great in so many ways!"

Peter chuckles. "Hey what can I say? I got it like that!"

Kaylee laughs and grabs the soup.

"Got any garlic bread? I'm a big fan."

"I actually do, from when a friend stayed over like a week ago, so I sure do! Want to heat that up for me?"

"Sure thing!" Peter stands up and they both begin cooking their dinner together.

At 1:34 am, Todd is laying in the middle of his bed looking at his ceiling. He is still in his clothes from yesterday and he still has red eyes from splashed tears. He feels stiff and helpless. He even feels lonely and heart broken. He doesn't know how to move or what to do anymore. Though he knows he shouldn't give up, he is. He is just waiting for nothing to happen and lying there…helpless!

Todd closes his eyes and sees Kaylee. He pops his eyes open and groans. He rubs his eyes and slaps his hand to his head. His hand is still bloody and in pain, but he doesn't care. He feels restless to do any caring or tending to himself. He'd rather stay in pain and rot for the rest of life. He'd rather fall deeper into this pity hole he has trapped himself in, instead of trying to find a way out or climbing.

Todd sits up and grabs his cell phone. He dials Amber's number, but Amber doesn't answer. He groans and dials Calvin's number. Calvin answers grumbly.

"Hello," he grumbled?

"Uh, hey man! Listen, I_"

"You are ridiculous!" Calvin cuts in. "D-Do you…you know what time it is? Are you drunk?"

"No! No. Dude, I need to talk to you. I-I screwed up with Jake."

"And you are about to screw up with me too." Calvin yawns loudly. "I'm tired man. I had a long day. Are little party didn't wear off! Neither did Amanda!"

Todd shakes his head. "What? You are with her?"

"Were you the one that just called and woke me?" Todd is silent. Calvin growls. "Oh, you are annoying! God, whatever happened can wait. Nobody has time to listen to your pity all the time Toddy! Gee, give us a breather. Deal with your problems on your own. Act like you are independent!"

"Shut up Calvin! Geez!" Todd says to him getting angry.

"Hey! I'm still sleep here, don't raise your voice." Calvin shakes his head. "I'm going to bed. If you got a problem, fix it yourself!" Calvin then clicks and goes back to bed.

Todd growls and closes his phone and throws it at the wall. It doesn't break, but it hit the wall hard and then falls to the ground. Todd stands up and storms into the kitchen. He swings open his refrigerator door and finds to beer bottles. He snatches them up and slams the fridge door. He then pops open the first bottle and gulps it down without stopping. When he is finished it, he burps loudly and then holds the beer bottle by the top part of it and slams it against the wall mad. He yells as he does this and a piece of the glass cuts his arm, but he doesn't care.

Todd then pops open the second beer bottle and chugs it down as well. He doesn't stop 'til it is completely empty, he then burps once again and growls. He just stands there, out of it, dazed. The beer is kicking in. He closes his eyes to remain in place, and then when he opens his eyes, the room is spinning. He begins to walk, but not straight at all. He falls into the counter, then bangs into the wall and slaps his left hand on it trying to contain his balance, but then he is walking, well stumbling forward and forward, until he hits the ground almost face first and the beer bottle slams onto the floor, and one of the glasses cuts his face, but after a while he shakes that off and uses the wall to help him stand back up. He then manages to get walk into the living. He trips over the table, but manages to stay standing, using the couch to catch his fall and he snatches his keys up and stumbles to the door. He leaves out of it and goes to his car. His mind is becoming out of it and he has to shake his head to remember what's happening a few times, but he starts the car and drives down the street. He lets out a burp and his eyes slowly become heavy. Suddenly his body is feeling weird. He tries to keep his eyes open but they won't stay. Then all of a sudden, everything is dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

One week later, Todd slowly opens his eyes and sees brightness. Everything is somewhat white. He squints his eyes and tries to see around but everything is blurry. He blinks a few times and can finally see clearly. He opens his eyes and he sees he is in a room. He groans and tries to sit up, but his weight over powers him and slumps back down immediately. He turns to his right to see a tray of all some hospital equipment and then he turns to his left to see chairs and a desk. He groans and finally looks down at himself. He sees his hand is wrapped up, that his cut is healing on his arm and that his ankle is wrapped up. He grows confused.

"Help," he croaks. "Help! Help!"

A nurse rushes in. "Oh you are a wake Mr. Sage." The nurse smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"What am I doing here?"

"Well Mr. Sage, you got really hurt in a car crash. Some people saw you crash and rushed over to you and you were unconscious with cuts all over you and a bloody hand. I'm glad we tended to it when we did, or it could've been infected Mr. Sage!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the last thing you did before you fell unconscious?"

"No. I never fell uncons_. Wait, I-I got drunk kind of, and then I was stumbling and I-I got in a car..maybe. Then…I don't remember."

"Exactly. You fell unconscious. What did you do to your hand?"

"Um, that happened early in the day or something….i think I punched my bathroom mirror and my wall a few times."

"You do realize you fractured your hand, don't you?"

"So what, pain is good for me. I deserved it."

"Pain is never good for anybody. Nobody deserves it, no matter what."

"When can I get out of here?"

"It may be tomorrow, or in a few days, but seeing you were knocked out for a whole week, I'm thinking you'll be here awhile."

"A whole week?" Todd shakes his head. "That can't be."

"People were worried about you. Afraid you got seriously hurt. I will be right back with your doctor." The nurse then leaves.

Todd watches her go in shock. He can't believe he was out for a week or that he fell unconscious for so long. He can't believe what he put himself into. He throws his head back and sighs.

Kaylee is walking in the park with Peter. They are drinking smoothies and talking. They have gotten closer in just a week. Peter goes over her house every other night, and yesterday Kaylee went over Peter's house for the first time. They watched a movie before Kaylee went back home.

Kaylee giggles. "No, that's not all true."

"But it's not false either. It's basically true."

"Basically true still doesn't mean it is fully true."

"Oh shut up Ms. Debater," Peter says.

Kaylee giggles. "For a psychiatrist, you suck at debates!"

"Why would I be good at it?"

"I don't know, I just thought you would be, but boy was I wrong there!"

Peter pushes her lightly. Kaylee laughs, but fakes mad. "Hey!" She jumps on his back, still holding her smoothie.

"Hey, hey! Watch the hair with the smoothie!"

Kaylee giggles. "I think your hair would look great covered in smoothie. It would be your new dew."

"Aha, no I'll pass!"

Kaylee sips her smoothie and then smirks. "Oh come on. You could get it out."

"Kaylee," Peter warns.

Kaylee finds his warning voice, her delight and invitation to do worse. "Alright, you asked for it." Kaylee takes off the lid.

Peter here's this and stops walking. "Hey, hey! Get off, now! Now!"

Kaylee giggles and climbs off. "Off."

Peter turns to her. "Lid on, or else."

"Please, you don't scare me. You suck at warnings. They are just an invite."

"Kaylee, seriously."

"Scaredy-Cat! Scaredy-Cat! Peter is a scaredy-cat!"

"Can it!"

Kaylee laughs. "Can it? Now that's funny." Peter glares at her. "Alright you big baby!" Kaylee puts her lid on and giggles. "You are cute when you are serious."

Peter shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah, sure!" Kaylee smiles and sips her smoothie. Peter takes a seat on a bench. Kaylee sits next to him.

"Hey Peter, can I tell you something?"

Peter turns to her. "Yeah."

"I'm glad you entered my life. I-I don't feel lonely as much anymore. I feel I have a friend now." Kaylee smiles.

"Aw, shucks!" Peter chuckles.

Kaylee slaps his arm. "I'm serious. You are a really nice guy! But fine, I can say all your flaws. You talk too much sometimes, you wear that pull over too much, you need to stop eating the same thing for breakfast a lot, and_"

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry, I get it! And I've been told all these things before, but if you don't like it, that's on you, because all those things make me, me, and if you have a problem with it, well you surely can complain but I'm not turning into someone I'm not."

Kaylee stares at him surprised. "Whoa Mr. Defensive, I was just saying. Sorry!" Kaylee takes a sip of her smoothie. "But, all that made perfect since. And you know what, I'm glad you know and are proud of who you are. I wish I knew who I was. I'm confused about so much."

"This is common. Not everyone knows who they are, no matter the age," Peter tells her.

Kaylee shakes her head. "No, for me, I feel I am stuck. Maybe, possibly even trapped."

"Well when are you going to start digging your way out?"

Kaylee sighs. "I never can. I can try all I want, but I always misstep or slip and I slide or fall right back down again, and suddenly…I begin to give up Peter. I just waste time and do whatever, whenever. I begin to forget purposes, and just be careless."

Peter takes a sip of his smoothie. "Well, if you know all this, why don't you try a new way."

"Because new…leads to losing. And I'm not ready to lose anything more or anybody else."

"What does that mean?"

Kaylee shakes her head. "It's complicated and difficult. I'd rather not share."

"You know, you are not the only person in this world that has gone or is going through something. We all are. We can put on a fake smile or laugh, or just a mask, but it's what is under the mask that nobody is getting. Nobody understands that sometimes what seems like the full picture, never really is. That maybe there's something wrong or hidden, that can't be revealed, but should." Peter then takes a sip of his smoothie, but really he has just finished it and is sucking the air.

"Wow. You are a great psychiatrist. You made perfect sense." Peter nods and keeps sucking. "It's gone! Over! Done! Finished!" Kaylee giggles shaking her head.

Peter stops sucking. "Gosh that was good!"

Kaylee shakes her head. "How can you make a serious moment turn funny? I don't get you. But I like the fact that you can."

Peter smiles. "I have my ways. But thanks, and hey, you are pretty special yourself." Peter stands up. "A dollar says I'll make it."

Kaylee shakes her head. "Two dollars say you won't."

Peter smirks. "Well, aren't you confident in me." Peter faces the trashcan and raises his arm in position. Kaylee stares at him, as he is so focused. Peter shoots like he is shooting a basket, but it hits the rim of the trashcan but falls over and hits the ground.

Kaylee laughs. "Haha, two dollars!"

"It was so close. It was right there."

"Yet, it didn't go in." Kaylee stands up.

"One more chance."

"Uh, nah!"

"Hey, that's from my Wife and Kids. You said that because we watched it last night."

"And because it fit perfectly in with our conversation." Kaylee walks over to the trashcan about to put her smoothie in there.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Peter snatches the smoothie from her. "Throwing this delicious thing away? No, I'll take it."

"I drunk from the straw."

Peter takes off the lid. "I'll drink from the cup. I could've used my straw, but someone watched me throw it in the trash instead of keeping it!" Peter gives her a look.

"Hey, well sorry, I got full." Peter shakes his head and begins drinking the smoothie. Kaylee shakes her head and begins walking.

Todd sat in the hospital bed with a tray across his lap, with a sandwich and pie on it. He wasn't that hungry, he was more bored and helpless than ever. Suddenly someone walked in. Todd looks up and he sighs.

"Please…don't," Todd tells him.

Jake shakes his head. "No! You have no right to tell me don't! You are ridiculous! LOOK AT YOU!" Todd sighs. "You are in the hospital! Calvin and I were told you were in a CAR CRASH! A CAR CRASH!"

Todd sighs. "I get it! I REALLY DO GET IT JAKE! Just cut it!"

Jake walks up to him shocked! "What? What! Cut it? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CUT IT, WHEN YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS, FOUND BLEEDING, FROM DRIVING DRUNK! YOU HAVE A CUT ON YOUR CHEEK, YOUR ARM, YOUR HAND IS LIKE FRACTURED, YOUR ANKLE IS SCREWED FOR AWHILE, AND YOU! You! You are unbelievable! Gosh Todd! What is your deal? Do you want to die? Because if you do, let me do it! Let me do it right now!"

Todd throws his tray across the room and it hits the wall. "NO! NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I don't know what I want! I'm confused and worried and annoyed! I am annoyed because I can't do a dang thing right! Gosh, I just thought you of all people would understand."

"No." Jake points his finger at him. "Don't you play the friend card! This is all you! You are freaking hurting yourself and I can't do anything about it. You can't expect someone to pull you out from under! You got to do it your own self! But obviously, you need someone to help you no matter what! So therefore, you know where I turned to?"

Todd thinks for a minute. "You didn't? You bastard!"

"You are going to be attending a group that talks about these problems."

"I'm not! You are out of your mind!"

"Ha, me? That's you my friend!"

"I'M NOT FREAKING GOING!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. THIS IS NOT UP TO YOU. IT'S UP TO ME AND YOU'RE OTHER FRIENDS! We care, so we decided! You start next Thursday!"

"I start never!"

Jake takes Todd's shoulders and shakes him while saying, "I want you to fix this! Fix yourself, so I won't lose you. I want you to get better! This is your only help, so you are going to do it. And if you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for me! Do it for me!" Jake keeps shaking him, tears building in his eyes. "I want you stop freaking ruining your life! I want to see this end! I want to see my friend be my friend again. I don't want you dead!"

Todd clutches Jake's shirt and says, "You said you'd kill me! You said that!"

"Because I was mad. But I don't want to see you dead." Jake keeps shaking him and a tear slides down his cheek. "I don't want to see you dead! I don't want to go to your funeral!" Jake keeps shaking, and shakes him hard.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! Let him go!" A nurse pulls Jake off of Todd.

Todd is shaking. Even if Jake has stopped, Todd is still trembling. It's as if he is having a seizure. Tears are sliding down Jake's cheeks but he takes his arm and wipes them off and stares at Todd.

"Man, I'm sorry," Jake says.

The nurse tries to hold Todd down. "I need some help in here! Help in here!" Two other nurses come rushing in, and one is a guy. "Katie, get him out of here! Now!"

"Come with me Sir." Katie pulls Jake out of there.

The guy nurse holds Todd down and the other nurse, that had called Katie and the guy nurse in holds a light in Todd's eyes.

Kaylee stood at her cash register, waiting for customers. She sits on a stool flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, I saw that guy dropped you off again. Hmm, that's the third time this week, right," Lily asks?

"Maybe. So what?"

Lily smirks. "So what? What do you mean so what?" Lily pokes Kaylee in the side. "K, are you seeing him?"

"Oh get real Lily! We met like two weeks ago or so. No, we just hang out a lot."

"Yeah, a lot, a lot!" Lily smiles.

"Seriously, he is just a guy. A friend!"

Lily smirks. "And we all know how friendships turn out." Lily laughs and walks back over to her cash register.

"Oh can it!"

"Can it?" Lily cracks up.

"I got that from him."

"Aw, you're taking his lines now. How cute!"

"Seriously Lily, don't talk to me!" A customer walks over, and beings placing her items down. "Hi." Kaylee puts her magazine aside and stands up.

Todd laid in bed still. He was lying flat, his back pressing into the bed and him staring at the ceiling. He has been like that for two hours straight. He didn't speak, move, or try to eat again, he just stayed still.

The nurse walks in. "Mr. Sage, you have to eat something. Or maybe take your pill. It should help you get through the night." Todd doesn't say a word. "Listen, I understand you are maybe hurt or in shock by your friend, or whatever that is going on with you, but in order for you to get better, you should either eat or take another pill. What's it going to be?" Todd still doesn't say anything. "Mr. Sage. Mr. Sage!" Todd doesn't turn to her. "Todd!" She yells. "Gosh, you are so difficult! I see why your friend was shaking you! Maybe so some sense could enter you, but obviously you put a wall up so you can never learn."

Todd slowly has a tear slide down his cheek. He still doesn't move or say anything.

"Todd, in order for you to not be in this hospital for another three or four days, you should take a pill. You can either get out in two days, or ruin yourself, and be in here longer."

Todd closes his eyes in frustration and when he opens his eyes he slowly turns his head in the direction of his nurse. He finally makes movement. "Please, I just want nothing," Todd begs, finally speaking.

"But, Todd. Anything! It can be light."

Todd lets out a breath. "Toast. Toast, that is all."

His nurse nods. "Alright. Good. And to drink?"

"Water! Whatever!"

"Ok, alright!" His nurse was about to leave.

"Wait." She turns to him. "Can you please, bring a radio in here? Please!"

His nurse bites her bottom lip. "I will see what I can do." She then leaves.

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse walks back in with a plate of two slices of toast, and in her other hand she held a radio. "I found one for you! You are very lucky!" Todd sits up and she places his toast on his lap. She then puts the radio on the little drawer and plugs it in. "There, that should do it. Oh shoot, I forgot your water. I'll be back. Want ice, or no ice?"

"Doesn't matter," Todd grumbles. She nods and then walks out the room.

Todd sighs and takes a bite of the toast. He groans. He leans over and turns the radio on. He adjusts the volume and then changes stations, 'til he here's an interesting song playing. He recognized this song. He heard it years ago.

_What does it mean to just be me? So tired of having to choose_.

These were the lyrics. Todd begins to think hard, wondering why this song is so familiar. It then clicks. He heard it about 3 or 4 years ago with Kaylee Trolley. She had gotten obsessed with this song because she was babysitting her neighbor's kids and they were watching Jump In, a Disney channel movie and then she looked up the song, and it got stuck in her head for a long while. She wouldn't stop bringing it up, or singing it, or humming it, or listening to it.

"Where do I go from here," Todd mumbles. This was the title to the song. Right now, more than anything, it connected to him. It fit perfectly to how he was feeling. "So tired of havin' to choose. Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do!" Todd began to hum. He then sung, "Lost in confusion, I feel like I'm losing it all. Where do I go from here." He shakes his head and takes another bite of the toast. He leans back. "Nothing is clear," he sings along. Todd finishes his first piece of toast and sighs. He places his hands on his face and groans. "Where do I go from here? Where do I go?" Todd mumbles along.

His nurse walks in. "Here's your water." She stares at him, and he removes his hands. "Are you okay?"

Todd shakes his head. "No. But I'm full, so you can take this back. Thanks for the radio. It's helping…I guess."

His nurse hands him the cup of water and removes the plate off of his lap. "You're welcome. And … if you need anything else, please tell me. It'll be a lot easier for me to care for you if you speak to me and not ignore me."

Todd nods. "Sure. Ok, I'll try."

His nurse nods before leaving. Todd takes some sips of the water before sliding down in the bed and placing the covers over him. He sighs and closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It is Saturday, March 14th, and Kaylee is over Peter's house. They are playing tennis on the wii.

"Oh my gosh! I suck," Kaylee shrieks.

Peter laughs. "I know. You really do."

"Uh!" Kaylee shoves him to the floor and hits the ball hard, and Peter's person misses it and it bounces once and goes out of bounds.

"You cheater!" Peter stands up and throws the controller aside and lifts Kaylee up, throwing her over his shoulders.

"No, Peter, no!" Kaylee shrieks. She pounds at his back but he tackles her onto the couch. "Peter!" Kaylee laughs hard.

Peter smiles and shakes his head. "A cheater. Gosh, I didn't know I became friends with a sore loser."

"Hey!" Kaylee hits his arm.

Peter punches her stomach lightly, and Kaylee giggles. He suddenly just stares at her, smiling hard and lightly. Kaylee finally stops laughing and turns to him and stares at him.

"Peter? What?"

"You've been a huge part of my life," Peter says. "Not to sound weird, but I feel like you've become a really close friend or even more."

Kaylee smiles and puts a finger to his lips. "I understand exactly what you mean. I'm a brand new person, and it's because of you." Kaylee giggles. "I never knew how much I needed someone in my life until you came along Peter. You know, Lily, my coworker. Well she has definitely noticed my change in attitude. She loves it too much. It annoys me a lot. Also, you know my annoying coworker that i kind of hate? Uh, Debbie! That's her name." Kaylee shakes her head. "She notices I'm different because of you."

Peter smiles. "Ah, aw, shucks! You know just what to say. You're sweet Cutie!"

Kaylee smiles. "I love my nickname you gave me." Kaylee touches his shoulders. "Thank you Sir."

Peter chuckles. "You are welcome Madam!" Peter then stands up and serves the ball.

"Hey, hey! Who's the cheater now?" Kaylee quickly stands up and hits the ball before it went out of bounds. She then sticks her tongue out at Peter, and Peter elbows her arm.

Todd stood at the window in his hospital room, waiting for someone to come and pick him up. They were supposed to be there ten minutes ago, but they are running late. Todd figured it was either going to be Calvin or Amanda to pick him up, but then he hears the door come open. He turns around and immediately he feels anger build up and frustration cover his whole body.

"T-Todd…sweetie." Todd grinds his teeth. "Todd," his mother says.

"Leave me alone. No. Get out!"

"Todd," his father says.

Todd turns to the window and grips the windowsill. He shakes his head. "Jake. He's that mad at me that he calls you to come for me?" He shakes his head more. "Unbelievable! Some friend or brother he was suppose to be!"

"He called us the minute he found out you were unconscious from a car accident. He didn't want us to come see you until you were fully better. He just thought we ought to know something about you or at least hear from you and know this painful truth."

Todd whips around and turns to her. "And what painful truth is that?" He asks angry.

"That you are hurting son," his father says. "That you are in pain over everything."

"Everything? You know NOTHING!"

"We know and understand everything," his father says, keeping his voice low.

"Todd, we care for you. We just didn't know what to do. You were giving up on life before yours fully begun!" His mother says to him. She steps forward to him. "Please, just take us being here as a time for us to come back together."

"No! NEVER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OR GET ANYTHING! GET OUT!" Todd picks up a vase of flowers and throws it across the room, nearly hitting his mother.

Todd's father wraps his arms around his wife, and then stares at his son. "You could've hurt her!" His dad yells at him.

"Yeah, well we're in a hospital, so she would've been rushed to help!"

"Todd," his mom begged.

Todd shakes his head. "Leave! God, why is that so hard to understand?"

"Because we did nothing to you, to make you hate us this much," his father yells!

"Ever think that is it? You did nothing! Nothing! NOTHING!" Todd walks up to his parents. "I was your disappointment and you shared that with EVERYYONE! I ruined you and your chances of being like the "best parents" therefore you doubted me and turned away. You Never Looked Back! You let me down! So yeah, I may do want to hurt you, but only because you hurt me first!"

"No, you hurt us!" His mother cried.

"Oh, cry me a river! I did no such but try!"

"WHERE THE HELL WAS YOUR TRYING," His father yells.

"We NEVER saw it! Jake was trying harder than you!" His mother yells.

"That's because Jake was different. We're all different. Life sucks, and you guys made it worst."

"Why can't you except the truth. Why don't you ever blame yourself?" His father questions.

"Because it's always me! Always! Never anyone else. That is what's NOT fair!" Todd walks by them and was about to walk out the room, when suddenly he feels a firm grip on his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere!" His father whips him around and slams him into a wall. "Get your act together!" His father clutches him at the throat. "Get it together! And apologize to your mother!" Todd says nothing. "Do it!" His Father slams him into the wall.

"S-S-Sorry…Mom." Todd manages to say. His father lets him go and Todd holds his neck. "You …you could've killed me!"

"Like you almost did yourself?" His father shakes his head. "So what!" His father then takes his wife's hand. Todd's mother is holding Todd's bag.

"Grab your other bag," Todd's mom says softly.

Todd snatches up his other bag and follows his parents out.

On Monday, Todd is sitting on his couch, chewing chips and watching the weather channel. There's a knock at his door and he groans but stands up and yells, "Who is it?"

"Calvin!"

Todd swings open the door. "Hey."

"Dude, you're alive and moving!" Calvin hugs him. Todd shakes his head but hugs him back, patting his back.

Calvin pulls back. "Did you learn anything after this?"

"Chill out on the drinking," Todd answers.

"And?"

"…And what?"

"To get a life maybe! Dude, look at yourself."

"I'd rather not." Todd walks in the living room and sits on the couch. He lets out a burp and laughs. "Ah, that felt good."

"Wow, it's actually clean in here." Calvin says in shock. He sits in a chair and stares at Todd. "You're pathetic!"

"Get out! I don't need crap like this! You coming to see me is fine, but trying to make me learn something, screw it!"

"When do you start that place that's supposed to help you with your problems?"

"Uh…Thursday I think."

"Pay attention in that class! There's going to be other people there that want to get better, ease their pain. Don't hurt them anymore then how they feel."

"I don't care! Who says I'm really going to go?"

"Everyone! Me, Jake, Amanda, your parents, and people who know you screw yourself in life!" Calvin stands up and turns off the tv. "Get out the house! Exercise, talk to people. Find a job!"

Todd stands up. "I'm not good at anything!"

"You're only not good if you believe you are not good! But if you actually try for a change, maybe you'll find something! You'll be somebody! Maybe you'll have a chance to redo all your mistakes. Like the distance between you and your parents. Like high school dropout basically! Like…hurting the people you care about. And I'm not talking about Jake. I'm talking about…that girl! Uh…Kaylee!"

Once Todd heard her name something hit his heart. Her face came to mind. He closed his eyes and swallowed. When he opened his eyes his threw Calvin on the couch! "Don't say her name!"

Calvin is startled but gets off the couch. "Whoa! Wait, why? Because it hurts to realize how big of an idiot you were? Dude she was gorgeous, and she loved you for you! Then you cheat on her twice and break her! Man she said she loved you. But that's always your problem. You never accept anybody! You break people and then pain yourself."

Todd shakes his head. "You really should shut up."

"No. It's time for you to hear how pathetic and wrong you were! It's time for you to wake up and see you hurt others because you don't want to let anybody in. You don't want to become anybody; therefore you don't want anybody to become something important in your life. Ya know, I was shock in how Jake and you stuck for so long. But I knew you had to screw up your friendship at some point. But as time kept going on, I was starting to believe maybe if he can stick with Jake, he can rebuild his life…but guess what. Then you burn your bridge with you and Jake and now, you are drowning. You didn't prove me wrong. But now, I wonder, will you sink or actually use your arms and swim. Prove me wrong or prove me right!" Calvin points a finger at him. "That's my question." He drops his finger. "I better be wrong." Calvin then walks by him and leaves.

Todd throws his head back and closes his eyes.

Kaylee stood leaning on her car waiting for Peter to show up. It's her lunch break, and Peter has the day off, so he said he'll meet her at her job, but she's been waiting seven minutes and he still hasn't shown.

"Hey!" Peter says with a smile coming in front of her.

"Where have you been? You are like 7 minutes late!"

"You counted?"

Kaylee looks away. "I was just watching the clock," she mumbles.

Peter chuckles. "Hey, hey, it's cute. So don't blush."

Kaylee turns to him. "I wouldn't blush over you!" She hits his arm hard. "You are so annoying."

"Then me coming here was a mistake."

"No! I waited for you, and since you are late, you definitely owe me this! In fact, you also should pay for my lunch and yours!"

"Done," Peter says simply.

"W-Wh-What?"

"Done! I'll pay."

"Why are you so easy?"

"Ha, that's just what you think." Peter takes her hand. "Come on, we're going to walk to a little diner."

"Lead the way," Kaylee says with a smile.

As they are walking, Peter is saying jokes, talking about people as they walk by, though he means no harm.

"Oh my gosh, did you see her butt! Now that looks like she has three!"

Kaylee bursts into laughter. "You are so mean."

"Me? No, that's my sisters. You should hear them!"

"Look at that guy."

Peter turns to what she is looking at and his eyes widen. "No! His hair goes to his mid back and plus he is smiling with buck teeth and a gap on the side. No offense to the dude, but that's really gross! I mean, he looks like a girl, but you can tell he's a guy. And why is he wearing shorts? His legs are like toothpick. That's weird."

Kaylee giggles. "It's creepy, but you are so harsh."

"Try living with judgmental sisters for a long part of your life, and tell me you wouldn't pick up habits too?"

Kaylee nods. "Alright point taken, but lower your voice. You are like screaming it."

"No, I'm not. I'll show you screaming." He pauses before saying, "I'M WITH THIS CUTE GIRL RIGHT HERE AND WE'RE GOI_"

Kaylee slaps her hand over his mouth. "Shush! Oh my gosh, you are an embarrassment!"

He removes her hand. "Now that's screaming or yelling."

Kaylee shakes her head. "I don't know you." She releases her hand from him. "I am not with this guy."

"Oh yes you are!" Peter grabs her hand again. "You are sticking with me Missy!" He drops her hand and puts his arm around her. Kaylee giggles and keeps walking.

When they get to the diner, they sit at a table. "What you getting to eat?" Peter asks her.

"Um, I'm not sure. Something expensive!" She smirks and looks at him.

He smiles. "Go for it!"

Kaylee looks at the menu. "Or maybe I'll just get a variety of things."

"Sure!" He smiles and chuckles to himself.

"What?"

"You think I mind the cost. Just as long as you're happy and g_"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Peter." A girl says.

Peter and Kaylee turn and they are both taken by surprise. Kaylee is taken by surprise because the girl is wearing a mini black skirt, and a white blouse. Her hair is curly and goes to her shoulders and she's wearing two inch heels. Peter is surprised because of who it is.

"Lizzie!" Peter says in shock. He stands up.

"Peter!" She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight.

"Wow! It's been like a year now." Peter pulls back. "You look great! Really good."

Lizzie smiles. "Thanks, I do my best. But you look hot!"

Peter chuckles. "Thanks Liz!"

Kaylee sits back and lets out a small sigh.

"So how have you been?"

"Good, good. And yourself?"

"Great! Slightly lonely, but feeling good! We need to catch up." Lizzie then turns to Kaylee. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm Lizzie!"

Kaylee looks at her. "Hi. I'm Kaylee."

"Nice name. Do you mind if I join you two, or was it like a da_."

"No, sit," Peter cuts in. He pulls over a chair.

Kaylee frowns and picks up the menu. She begins to hide her face, trying to read it.

"So, you're still a fashion designer?" Peter asks Lizzie.

"Have you picked up a magazine lately? Uh, yes! I've designed a wedding dress, and three prom dresses! All that made it to a magazine! I'm rockin'!"

Peter chuckles. "I guess I got to get back on track."

"Uh yeah!" They both then start laughing. "Wait, are you still a psychiatrist?" Lizzie asks him.

"Yeah, helping people. It's good to do."

"Trust me, you've told me a bunch of times! I've heard it enough." Lizzie turns to Kaylee. "Have you heard it a lot?"

Kaylee lowers the menu. "Uh, somewhat. We're close, but not that close yet. We're good though."

"Ok." Lizzie smiles. "So, how'd you meet?"

"I was having a bad day some weeks ago," Kaylee tells her.

"I talked to her, then the next day or two days later we saw each other again and I offered to help her, because she was still kind of lonely, so I told her I was there for her. And so I went over to her house and I was helping her. We became good friends ever since."

"You're always helping!" Lizzie touches his arm. "Gosh, you are too much! You care so much."

"A lot of people need someone to care about them. I'm the guy."

A guy walks over. "Hi. Sorry for your wait. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Yes." Lizzie says. "Diet Coke for me."

"I want a_"

"Wait, let me guess." Lizzie says cutting off Peter. "Are you still a Lemonade guy?" Peter bursts out laughing and nods. "Ok, he'd like plain lemonade."

"And you," the guy turns to Kaylee.

"Um, water is fine."

"Water? No diet anything? Or a sprite, tea, lemonade? Just water?"

"Yeah, that's what I want," Kaylee says a little bitter.

"Whoa, ok, fine." Lizzie throws her hands up.

The man walks away and Peter turns to Kaylee. "Kaylee!"

"What?"

"She was just saying."

"And so I was I," Kaylee throws at him.

"What's wrong," Peter asks her?

"Nothing!"

"Then quit the attitude!" Peter looks at her with disbelief.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kaylee stands up!

Peter stands up. "Stop it! Listen, I'm sorry for her, or whatever your deal is."

"Shut up!" Kaylee begins walking off and goes outside.

Peter turns to Lizzie. "I'll be right back." He runs after Kaylee and grabs her arm. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Just go back to Lizzie! Catch up!" Kaylee yanks her arm out of his grip.

"What's wrong with Lizzie?"

"That she's all you can see!" Kaylee shakes her head. "I'm not your patient! You talked to Lizzie like you helped me to get better! I was just lonely, and I thought you cared, but obviously you just couldn't wait to share how some random person needs help to!" Kaylee begins to walk off.

"Hey! Wait!" Peter grabs her. "It's not like that."

"I wasn't there. She was the only person around back there! I tried to run away from that feeling. You took it away, and guess what! You brought it back too." Tears build in Kaylee's eyes. "You were a stranger, and I let you in, when I shouldn't have. I'm so stupid!"

"No, you aren't. Listen, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I thought I was just saying how we met the right way. I didn't know I sounded like I was saying you were my patient! I'm really sorry. And you aren't invisible. I can see you. I was just talking to Lizzie. We're old friends."

"Yeah, but obviously her outfit and body is clearly new and great."

Peter chuckles. "So? I'm not into her. I've had chances to be with her for like ten years, and we did for like six months, but are friendship was stronger. I'm not into her Kaylee. She's just a really good friend of mines."

"And what am i?" Kaylee asks hurt.

Peter cups her face. "Hey, don't cry. I'm really sorry. And what you are, you're…I don't know."

Kaylee looks down as a tear slides down her cheek. "Then maybe we need to take time to decide."

Peter drops his hands from her face, but shakes his head. "No. We're not in some movie Kaylee. Either we decide now, or we act like foolish teens and ignore each other. I'm not having both. We're not kids; we're young adults, able to make our own decisions. So tell me Cutie, do you like me?"

Kaylee bites her lip. She is silent for a while. "…Yeah Peter. I like you."

Peter smiles. "Then stop being foolish." He lifts his hand and wipes her tears. "Clear your eyes." And he touches her cheek. "And smile for me."

Kaylee touches his hands. "I hate that you are right."

"I hate that you get hurt so easily. Why?"

Kaylee shakes her head. "It's too long of a story. Very complicated and hard."

"What happened in your life? Why is everything so hard? From that guy, to your life…what happened."

"I don't…I don't want to say. Please…just hug me Peter and shut up!"

Peter wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight. Kaylee hugs him back.

At 2:45 pm Todd stood outside of a house on Rover Rd. He was waiting for someone to show up. Finally a green minivan pulls up and Amanda walks out.

"You took forever," Todd tells her.

Amanda walks by him and takes out the keys to the house. "I was showing some couple a house. It takes a while for people to discuss houses, so chill out!" She opens the door and walks in.

"Whoa, nice!" Todd says as he steps in.

"Close the door." Todd kicks the door closed. Amanda places her hands on her hips and gives him a look. "Are you senseless too? Like…why the heck would you do that? Are you buying?"

Todd shakes his head. "With what? My looks?"

"Exactly, you aren't buying, so treat this place tenderly. If you break you pay, friend or not!"

"Oh, thanks. It's good to know I can count on you."

"Listen, if you had no place to sleep, I'd sneak you into a place for a short time. That's a true friend! So, cut it!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, you're there for me, but…I'm looking for a job."

Amanda folds her arms across her chest and leans on a desk. "And?"

"Could I be a realtor?"

Amanda burst out laughing. "You?" She places her hand over her mouth laughing hard and turns away. She slaps her hand on the desk and catches her breath. "Ah."

"You done?"

Amanda turns to him. "I-I'm sorry Toddy! Yeah, I'm finished. Listen, you'd be bored half the time, and you'd give all the wrong directions, and you'd tell it how it is. That's good in some cases, but we want houses to sell sometimes, and you could screw it!"

"I screw everything, I've been told a lot, so it wouldn't be any difference."

"But aren't you trying to break off of screwing? Aren't you trying to become a better you? Continuing to screw isn't helping."

Todd growls. "Why am I always lectured now days?"

"Because you're screwed up out of al_" Amanda notices his glare and stops. "Todd, you are going through some rough times, and we're tired of seeing you fall deeper, so we're trying to get it through your head. And obviously it's working, so we're going to keep it up 'til you improve."

"I need a job," Todd says.

"No duh Sherlock! Any more obvious things to tell me?"

"Why are you being a bitch right now?"

"Hey! How dare you Ass!" Amanda walks up to him. "You want a job, start how everybody starts, Babysit!" Amanda then giggles and Todd flicks her head. "Ok, alright, you are obviously not in a joking mood, so then go for everybody's second job, working in a restaurant or something. Be a busboy!"

"A busboy? Busboy? I'm not even a boy anymore."

"Yeah, we'll you aren't a man either, so a boy will work!" She pats his chest. "Ooh, you're fit. How is it, you don't work out, yet you got muscle galore. Like dang Toddy!"

Todd shakes his head. "You can turn anything serious to being your girly self, and checking out guys. Except you've known me forever, yet you always say something. You becoming soft Amanda? You slipping back down to me?"

"Oh, gross! First, slipping back? I was never about you. You were always my cool, fun guy friend, and I never saw you as anymore."

"Hmm, as many times as you kissed me, that one time we hit it off, the twenty times you got jealous, and when you practically seduced me…hmm, I think you had your times on me."

Amanda slaps his arm. "Alright, I liked you, but you were my bud toy. I loved to play with you…and you played back." She smirks. "So why would I stop. And the ONLY time I was jealous was for a split second when I thought your last girlfriend was more important than me…because I helped you with SO much!"

Todd lets out a breath. "Kaylee."

"What?"

"Kaylee. She was my last girlfriend…and yeah…you had the right to be jealous. She meant a lot to me. I still love you Manda, but…she was so, so special. She shone for me…and I screwed up!" Todd shakes his head. "When don't i? I've been doing it my whole life I guess!" Todd sits on the steps.

"Right! Kaylee became my girl, we hung out a lot! I loved her, then you broke her heart…and she said she couldn't hang with me because she knew our history. She knew how close we were, she didn't want to make me choose, so she chose for me. I wasn't mad at her…I was mad at you!" Amanda punches his arm. "You messed her up. If you say she was special then why hurt her?"

"Do you not know me? I was stupid. And like Calvin said…he was right. I think I'm scared to have someone…anybody become important in my life."

"That actually makes sense. Man, I missed Calvin's sense speech? Dang it!" Todd gives her look. "Right. Sorry, but that really is understandable. It fits. But how is that true if we're still cool?

"Because you hate me and love me. You get mad at me so many times…but I don't even care…because when I need something from you or you need something from me, we're ready to help each other regardless. So…it's like whatever, we're still friends…so screw it!"

"Ok, Todd, let me give you some advice. In order to overcome screw it, you got to stop saying it! Starting tonight." Amanda holds out her hand.

"Deal." Todd slaps his hands on hers and shakes it hard.

"Ah! You dick headed…ugh!" Todd bursts out laughing and stands up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Todd stood next to two teenage boys, as this head "graduate" busboy was explaining to them what they have to do for their first day. Basically it was to clean down the tables after people left, or set the table before people are seated. Other than that, they were stuck in the back talking or maybe they were asked to help clean the dishes, needing an extra hand.

"People at my school are just stupid! They don't know anything or do anything right! I determine what's "cool" in that school. Like seriously, not gloating or whatever, but I do have people that look up to me, or turn to me for help. Little kids talk to me, and they tell me what's up. I'm like a role model. But also I care. I'm just a junior, and I'm like known to everybody. People say 'sup' to me so much!" This guy was a junior at Greenfield Friends School, and his name was Ty.

"Nice! I'm just your average guy. I have friends and they're just the people I hang with. I chill with some freshmen girls, two seniors think I'm cool, and most of the time I just chill with my outside friends who are a part of my band." This guy was a sophomore, and his name is Mason.

"Lots of people are in bands nowadays. It's crazy. I mean, I think it's cool or whatever, but at the same time, how many of you guys are going to make it to the big time lights and albums and records with being a famous band? How many of you are?"

"No, I get you. But we only hope. We do what we like…and hopefully we're good enough for others out there, and they'll appreciate us. We do our best in this world, and sadly it's others that determine our best…never truly us."

"Now that makes sense!" Todd blurts in. They turn to him. "Uh, sorry! It's just, that is so true! Others basically help us determine our future. That makes sense dude!"

Mason nods. "Uh, cool. Glad I could help you."

"Seriously, you're smart."

"Ha. C's are smart? I get B's in like one class and only two if I'm lucky."

"I was lucky to get three C's man! I got like two D's! I sucked in school. I'm a flunk."

"Hey, that's cool man! So was my brother. He was a drop out. He gave up," Ty tells Todd.

"High School's rough for some of us. I hated it! In fact I feel like I'm still in it!"

"Well dude you're a beginner at some diner. What do you expect?" Mason says to him. "I mean no offense!"

"No, no! I could care less. You're speaking truth."

"What? Party too much and now lives smacking your behind hard?" Ty asks Todd.

Todd chuckles. "Sure. You could say it that way. That's one way of putting it."

"Got a girl that's easing that smack?" Ty asks him with a smirk.

"Nope! That's another problem in my life. I'm a dummy! I'm not getting anywhere anymore. But, ha, it's not like I ever was though, either!"

Kaylee is at work, placing chips on the racks. She has been putting things on shelves for an hour now. She was put off the cashier, because of missing work on Tuesday.

"Hey Miss."

Kaylee turns around. "Yeah?" She then forms a smile. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Peter says. He smiles. "How's work?"

"It sucks! It's annoying and boring today! I've been putting things on shelves for an hour now!"

"Oh, well I guess you'll know better than skipping."

"You told me to!"

"Didn't mean you had to listen!"

"You know I'd leave work in a heartbeat!"

Peter chuckles. "Alright, you do have a point, but sorry! I guess I'm just that irresistible." He smirks.

"Your so self-conceded!"

"I've been told, but yet at the same time, I've been told I care for others a lot too."

"Well you're a twisted guy!"

Peter smiles and takes the lays plain chips from her hands and puts it on the shelf for her. "Need help?"

"No, no! I want to at least get paid this week!"

"Sure you do."

"I do!" Kaylee slaps Peter's arm.

"Ow! That was hard."

"Suck it up and be a man!" Kaylee says sternly.

Peter looks at her shocked. "Wow! You are in a mood."

"Why are you here?"

"I can't just visit my Cutie at her job?"

"For a price…"

"No! I owe you too much already! I'll tell you why I'm here, but you can't say no!"

Kaylee searches his eyes and lets out a long breath. "Spill."

"You are going to lunch with Lizzie tomorrow. Just you and her."

"Ok," Kaylee says calmly.

Peter is shocked. "Wait, that easy?"

Kaylee punches his chest. "No you idiot! Are you crazy! Stupid! No, that's not ok."

"Oh, come on! Just to get to know each other and prove you aren't jealous."

"Of course I'm not jealous of her!"

"Oh yeah, you sure fooled us both. You were so jealous," Peter tells her, poking her arm.

"I'll go to this lunch! I'll prove you both wrong."

"You're not doing it for that reason. You are doing it for me!" Peter smiles.

"Why would I do that?"

"You like me, duh!"

"Yeah, but as a friend, duh!"

"No, Cutie you like me…like me!"

"No! No I don't!"

"Do too," Peter argues.

"I don't, and why are you trying to make me, you don't even like me!" Kaylee says back.

"And how do you know?"

"Because you didn't say you did! You never said it, so why should I like you?"

"Uh, um, Kaylee!" Lily says, walking over. "Sorry to interrupt, but Billy wants you to get more stuff from the back. I'll take over the chips for you, but you should go."

"Uh, thanks Lily." Kaylee picks up the chips box and hands them to Lily. She then turns to Peter. "Um, bye!"

"See ya," Peter says.

"Bye." Kaylee says before walking off.

Lily stares at Peter. Peter smiles at Lily before beginning to walk to a different aisle. "She won't wait," Lily says.

Peter slowly turns around. "I beg your pardon?"

Lily turns to him. "She won't wait. Either you tell her you like her soon, or you lose her. She doesn't have time for you to be nervous and scared. Either you go after her, or she's hurt even more. You know and I know she likes you. But dude, I'm not sure if you like her! It seems like you do, but then you stay silent." Lily shakes her head. "I know Kaylee. She can shut you out in a heartbeat, but in her heart and mind…you're there paining her forever."

"Like that guy, her ex!"

"He's different! He…he meant a lot to her, and didn't hurt her, he broke her. She didn't tell me the full story, but…he's forever with her. But that doesn't mean you don't go for her. That was two years ago. This is now, and now…get a move on!" Lily then begins placing chips on the shelves.

"She may act like you annoy her, but you are her true friend. She cares what you think. Lily, she'll listen to you." Peter then begins to walk off and Lily turns to him and then continues placing.

Todd walked outside the diner and sat on the cement. "A busboy? I'm pathetic. They we're right!" Todd picks up a pebble and throws it hard. "They were right!" He yells.

Jake and a girl were laughing and walking up to the diner. When Jake notices Todd he freezes and the girl stops.

"What's wrong?" She looks at Jake confused. Jake stares at Todd. The girl turns to Todd and then back at Jake. "Do you know him?"

"Sadly." Jake says.

Todd hears this and looks down. He picks up another pebble. He then looks up when he hears footsteps fading. He stands up and calls, "Jake!" Jake keeps walking. "Jake!" Todd runs after him, and Jake is closing the girl's door and going around to the driver's side. "Jake." Todd grabs Jake's shoulder and slams him on the car. "Dude!"

Jake pushes him off. "Get off of me!"

"Jake look at me. I'm working."

"Woohoo for you. Go throw a party. Get drunk…do your best!" Jake says in his face.

"I'm trying to get better."

"I'll have to see it to believe it! My way, my time. So, maybe I'll catch you. But for now, keep your hands off of me!" Jake pushes him back and then gets in the car and slams the door. Todd watches as the girl touches Jake's arm and rubs it. He sighs, wishing someone could tend to him, and he sighs again, knowing his best friend is mad at him. The car takes off and Todd gets on the curb and just stands there staring at the diner blankly.

"Hey! We've been looking for you. Two tables are all yours to clean," Mason says. Todd nods. Mason was about to walk back, until he doesn't see Todd following. "Yo, are you okay?"

Todd looks at him. "Fine." Todd walks by him and into the diner. Mason follows confused.

Kaylee is in her bed looking through her high school year book. She smiles when she sees her best friend Marley, and all her other friends on the soccer team, during practice gossiping. She then burst out laughing when she saw her friend Shane and her friend Sidney pretending to be animals. It was during a free, and she remembers that day so clearly because they were chasing each other. She then looks at the pictures of the 10th, 11th, and 12th graders and there class pictures, then she stares blankly at her 9th grade picture. There she sees Todd and his arm all around Penny Toolers waist. They weren't dating, and hadn't started dating 'til senior year technically, so she didn't mind where his arm was, she just minded seeing him.

She goes to her 10th grade year book, and the book opens to the 10th grade dance, that the 10th graders do every year. She was with all her friends, but that was the year she became friends with Todd and he had asked her to dance. Someone had taken a picture of them and she was resting her head on his chest and he was smiling and holding her. She quickly changed the page and smiled as she saw a picture of her, Adam, Jessica, Rebecca, and Tom. They had performed at the poetry read aloud.

When she got to her 11th grade year book she was laughing a lot as her friends and her tried to jump in basically every picture and they basically almost succeeded. There's also a picture of Kaylee by herself, because she was just in the library studying and one of her 12th grader friends said they were going to take a picture of her and she held up the book and smiled. Then she posed and then they goofed off, but those pictures weren't in there, just the first one. She smiles at the class picture, because she is next to Marley and Jenna, and the three of them together was beautiful. They took a great picture. She notices someone wrote on her book in the corner on this page and she is in shock, because she never noticed it before until now. It says:

It's sad that we didn't talk basically at all this year. Let's catch up this summer or definitely next year. You're a fun person. Oh, and you look great in the class picture!

-Todd

Kaylee closes her eyes, as she read that in his voice. This stung her painfully. When she opens her eyes she immediately closes the book. She didn't want to go to the 12th grade year book because she knew there'd be multiple pictures of her and Todd because they were dating and they took a lot of pictures together. Though after Senior year Todd and her broke apart for two years, but they came back together during college, but then officially broke up and now here they are, two years later.

Kaylee closes her eyes and lies back on her bed. She puts her hands over her face and takes in a breath. Her phone then startles her and she sits up. She grabs her cell phone and picks it up. "Um, hello?"

"Hey Cutie. Meet me outside, now, please!"

"Peter?"

"Come on!" Peter then hangs up.

Kaylee closes her phone confused and runs a hand through her hair. She slowly gets up and grabs her sweater and then goes out and downstairs. When she gets to the front, she opens the door. She steps out and sees Peter sitting on a bench.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Peter stands up and touches her hand. He says. "I'm fine Cutie. Can I tell you something?"

Kaylee becomes worried. "What?"

Peter shakes his head. "No, no! Nothing bad or too serious…it's just…" Peter lets out a breath and then takes her other hand. He laughs slightly and then says, "I…I like you Cutie."

Kaylee is shocked. "Huh?"

"I-I like you Cutie."

Kaylee shakes her head. "My name's not Cutie."

"Oh, uh, Kaylee…I like you," Peter says.

Kaylee bites her bottom lip. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry I took long to say it, but yeah. And it's not like a friend anymore…it's you."

Kaylee forms a smile. "I thought the test was talking to your best friend Lizzie. What made you say it?"

"Your friend."

"I-I don't have…" Kaylee then falls silent. "You talked to Lily."

"Yeah. Are you mad?"

Kaylee is silent. Peter stares in her eyes waiting for her response. "I'm not." Kaylee places her hands around Peter's neck. "I'm actually not."

Peter smiles and places his hands on her waist. He smiles at her and presses his forehead with hers. "Good." He takes in a breath. "So."

Kaylee giggles. "So…"

"So?" Peter repeats.

"So…" Kaylee says confused.

"So!"

"Oh!" Kaylee says finally getting it. "I like you too Dummy!"

Peter shakes his head. "You are the slowest person ever!"

"Hey!"

"And…that's not my name."

Kaylee smirks. She leans to his ear and whispers, "So, Peter…I like you. Will you stay with me tonight?" She pulls back and stares at him.

Peter's smile widens. "With pleasure. I already have my pajamas picked out." He winks at her and takes her hand. Kaylee leads him up the stairs and to her home and to her room.

"Reading?" Peter asks her.

"No, year book."

"Ooh, let me peek!" He flops on her bed and opens the 12th grade yearbook. He smiles when he finds her in the class picture. "Aw, you don't look too different than now."

"Shush!" Kaylee tells him. She lies behind him.

Peter begins to flip through the pages and then sees Kaylee in some guy's arms lying on the grass. He sees a picture next to that one with Kaylee kissing the guys cheek and the guy smiling. And another picture of the guy carrying Kaylee and Kaylee smacking his butt and they are both laughing and the people around are laughing too.

"Boyfriend?"

"What?" Kaylee sits up and she swallows hard. "Not this yearbook!" She snatches the book up and slams it shut and throws it on the floor.

"Whoa!" Kaylee stands up. "What's your deal?" Peter asks her.

"That book I didn't want to open today. So I didn't!"

Peter sits at the edge of the bed. "Who was that guy?"

Kaylee bites her lip and hugs herself. She sighs. "That was my ex."

"Oh." Peter says. He clasps his hands together and looks down. "I see."

"No. No you don't."

"Maybe tonight was a bad night."

"What? No. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Peter. Please…don't!"

"No, it's not you per say, it's your reaction, your feelings." Peter stands up. Kaylee grabs his arm. "Kaylee seriously."

"No. Please stay. I'm over it. I'm fine."

"You aren't. Its fine Kaylee, I'm not mad. I'm here for you…just…not tonight."

Tears build in Kaylee eyes. "He can't come between us."

"But you can!" Peter says hurt. "You are, and me opening that book was a mistake, but for me to stay…it would be an even bigger mistake. You are hurt…and I don't feel like talking about it, so therefore I'll go and let you be."

"Pet_"

"No Kaylee. Listen…it's hard to move on. I understand." Peter then leaves her room and leaves out the door.

Kaylee sits at the edge of her bed and tears stream down her face. She holds herself and then screams. "I hate you! Why? Why Todd! I hate you!" She cries hard and leans over.

On Thursday, Todd is sitting in a circle with the Support Group. The people here all suffer in life with pain or going on with life the right way. So a lady named Carly, a guy named Bill, and another lady named Phyllis are like the leaders.

"Hello everyone. Good morning. I hope you are having a pretty good day. Now I'm not going to lie to you or speak fake to you. I know some of you may not even want to be here. I understand perfectly, you feel there's no point or this is just stupid, but it's not! I'm not lying, we will help you here." Todd lets out a laugh. Everyone turns to him. "Yeah, this may sound funny or strange even, but it's a place where we are all willing to help one another. It may take some time…but you will get better."

"You've been telling me that for two years now," a guy says.

"Yeah, well like I said it takes time. By tomorrow you won't be a different person. In fact, you probably will be your same old self, by hating life or people more. But you still have to come every time we meet. No skips or we will find you and there will be a consequence."

"What are you, are teachers or parents now?" Todd blurts out.

"You could call us that if choose too, but we'd rather be called your Helper."

"Aha! Now I know this is a joke," Todd says. He stands up.

"Will you be the first to have a consequence done in front of everybody?" Bill asks.

Todd turns to him. "No."

"Then sit down."

"That's a no too!"

"Then fine! You will be sleeping here with Carly tonight," Bill says.

"What!" Todd shakes his head. "You are out of your mind."

"But for now, you will have to stand for the whole time, balancing on one foot," Bill says.

"You're a funny guy."

"This'll help us see if you are drunk and can you obey," Phyllis says.

"I'm not drunk. I haven't been in days," Todd says.

"Prove it," Carly says.

"I'm not going to."

"Then be are bad student." Carly says shaking her. "Your choice on the first day."

"Oh, for the love of…" Peter walks back to his spot pushes the chair aside and stands in its spot and stands on one foot, but then he loses his balance. "Wait! Sorry, I fell." Todd gets on one foot again and stays there.

"Tell us if you'd like to rest that foot on a chair," Phyllis says.

"Never," Todd says.

"Anybody want to join him," Carly asks? No one speaks. "Alright then…now let's begin our first day shall we." She smiles and passes a stack of papers to her right that begins to be passed around to everyone.

Kaylee stands scanning a ladies grocery items, but her mind is somewhere else.

"Hey! You scanned that twice! I only have one," the lady argues!

"Oh, I'm sorry. So sorry!" Kaylee looks at the screen and sees the lady is right and then deletes the other item. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sure you are." The lady then mumbles some stuff as she begins to swipe her card. The lady punches in her number and then answers the questions and then the receipt comes out and Kaylee tears it and hands it to her. "Thank you." The lady places her bags in the cart and walks off.

"Hey, are you okay," Lily asks her?

Kaylee sits on a stool and turns to her. "No. Not at all. I'm so stupid. Peter hasn't talked to me at all. I screwed up Lily."

"I'm sure he's not mad at you, just unsure on what to do. Maybe worried for you…if you are ready."

"I'm ready!"

"Why?"

"Because I like him Lily. I really do."

"And?"

"And…what?"

"And," Lily repeats.

"And…I want to move on."

"Exactly, you are stuck on To_ I mean he who shall not be named, and you want or need to move on."

"Yeah, so why can't he get that?"

"Because of how stuck you are in the past!"

"W-Well…I can't help it!"

"Then be forever alone." Lily then begins to scan this guy's items.

Kaylee sighs and turns in her seat. She looks down and groans.

That night, Todd knocks on the buildings door, where his support group meets, because he had to sleep there tonight with Carly.

Carly opens the door. "Huh, you actually showed."

"Well…yeah. Your point?"

"Most don't."

"Well…I kind of need to get "better"."

Carly smiles. "Then you are at the right place." Todd walks in and Carly closes the door.

"So, I brought cheese puffs, water bottles, popcorn and my pajamas. Oh, and a blanket." Todd tells her.

"No sleeping bag?"

"I uh, kind of don't own one."

"I guess you'll be sleeping on the bench," Carly says and then giggles. "And it's good you came prepared with snacks."

"I'm a hungry guy." Todd tells her.

Carly smiles. "Well Sir Hungry, let me show you why you are here."

"Show me?"

"Yeah, but first we should put your bag in the place where you'll be sleeping at." Carly leads him pass the room where the Support Group met early today, and down a hall, she then turns right and walks a little down the hall and then stops at a door to her right. She unlocks it and walks in. she turns on the light and then points to the bench. "This is like a chill out room. Only chairs and table and that bench are in here, so you could sleep on the table, but you may be startled in the middle of the night by you breaking it. Or you could just keep the safe bet of the bench."

"Bench sounds good." Todd tells her. He then throws his stuff on the bench. "And where are you sleeping?"

"Uh, across from you, but two doors down. This place is open to many people, so there's a lot of rooms here, and I'll be sleeping in the lounge. Where's there's a couch and a small tv."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"You have a radio."

"Oh, joy," Todd mumbles.

"Come on. Let me show you your reasoning in being here."

"Because I was a "bad boy" or whatever," Todd says.

Carly laughs. "Oh how I've heard that one before. No. There's a reason. If you want to act up, maybe you should learn why we do care for people like you." Carly then walks out. Todd follows her. "This place use to be a home."

"Oh don't tell me this is like some scary story, where someone died here and they will haunt me or something. This is just pathetic."

Carly shakes her head. "Not at all. The total opposite." Carly is leading him through the building and Todd is following. "The room you are staying in was where an eleven year old boy slept at. He lived here with his six other siblings and two fathers. They were put through some trying and hard and rough times here."

Todd stops. "Wait…did they…adopt? Or…were they like…"

Carly smiles. "The two men's names were Jeff and Steve. Steve married twice before accepting he was gay. Jeff did not marry, but slept with a woman and had twins from her, that she wanted no part of when she found out he was gay."

"That's…wrong."

"No kidding!" Carly begins to walk again, beginning to walk up the steps and Todd follows behind. "So anyway, Steve had two children. Both boys from two different ladies and Jeff had twins, both boy and girl from the lady that abandoned them. Now the other three, including the eleven year old boy named Chuck, he and his two sisters were adopted. But the boy who stayed in your room, Chuck, he had went through a very hard time."

Todd stares at the painting Carly has stopped in front of to see a picture in a picture frame of a family of seven children and two men. "This them? They're the family?" Carly nods. "Beautiful."

Carly turns to him. "Wow. Not all people think like you do. Not all people care like you do."

"My dad's brother was gay. He was the best person I ever met. He was awesome, no doubt or question about it. Gay people are still just people. No difference, so why would I treat them or say something different?" Todd says to her.

"Other's never lived nor had a gay family member. Other's don't respect them. Some people don't see them like we do." Carly stares at him. "We're the ones different in a good way, while they are wrong."

Todd nods. "Yeah. So where's Chuck?"

Carly points to a boy that looks angered. "This is Chuck."

"Oh, joy."

"Stop it! He went through a lot." Carly turns to Todd. "That boy lost both of his parents at a young age and lived in foster care, jumping from a home to foster care, to home to foster care, and then that three more times, all before he turned eight! So don't look at him like he's some demon. Don't let it cross your mind!"

Todd grows offensive. "Ok. Sorry, it won't ever happen again. Sorry."

Carly takes a deep breath and calms down. "When Steve and Jeff found him and adopted him when he was nine, he was scared that they'd be the worst parents ever. Not only because they were another strange family, but because they were two guys. But after two months, he fell in love with them. He felt like he finally was home. He was laughing and enjoying his step brothers and sisters and feeling like he belonged. Then when school started in September, he was broken. Now his step sisters and brothers had gone through it. Well not the other two adopted sisters, but the others, they've been through it before and learned to pay no mind to what others thought, but with Chuck, he took it to heart."

"Oh no." Todd mumbles.

"Oh yes! They teased him, picked on him, or pushed him and called him horrible names. Like faggot, and a short loner with only gays that would actually accept him. People said in his future he would be gay because that's probably the only thing he'd be good at. The friends Chuck made, he pushed them away. Though they didn't tease him or his family and tried to stick up for him, he just couldn't take it. He turned to violence. He turned to arguing. He fought back with the others and was put in detention quite a lot. He was screaming and yelling in his sleep. He had nightmares, and when he woke up, he had a doll in his hand with its head off. Every night a different doll but the same thing happened. The sisters were mad at first, but then they were worried. He told his family the dolls represented those rotten teasers. They were relieved when it was no more dolls and hoped Chuck wouldn't have nightmares anymore. He didn't, but Chuck needed help. His mind was messing up. He was a smart boy. Very smart, a bright student. Not great grades all the time, but he was a trying kid. But Chuck fell silent when he turned ten. He wouldn't talk, eat or do anything. He just sat in his room for two weeks straight. The only thing he did was drink water, orange juice, apple juice, or koolaid, and read. Now the books he read at first were just mystery books, then he turned to murder books. Steve and Jeff had no clue about these books. When they forced Chuck back in school, he seemed fine the first week, but the second week, they found Chuck in the hallway after school one day and he had knife marking along his legs."

"B-But why?" Todd sits on the floor and leans on the wall listening.

Carly sits down across from him. "Because…he felt that maybe if he hurt himself…he would calm down and shut the others out. Every slice he said to himself that he would not let others get to him. Yet the next day they would say something hurtful or hurt him and he'd go off. The child Steve and Jeff grown to love, they lost."

"W-Wh-What do you mean?"

"Todd, they lost their son because he went overboard. Chuck began to do some crazy things. The cutting was nothing. His shrink made him worse. He felt all her words were lies. That she was turning against him."

"That poor kid."

"Yeah. Chuck wanted peace while everyone else argued war. He was in the middle of a battle and he was the target. He just crumbled and fell. He…he killed himself for the "better" of everyone. He hung himself in his backyard from the tree."

Todd shakes his head. "That's messed up. For kids to be so stupid and for his family and parents…to not…"

"What could they do? What? They didn't know what else to do for him. They were scared and worried, but they were helpless. They expected him to hang himself…or just to kill himself…they just hoped he would find a way to overcome this weakness. He didn't. They were torn between splitting for that one boy, or hurting him worse than he was doing himself, or letting him go. They let him go…because they were clueless there selves."

Todd shakes his head. "W-Why do I need to know this?" Todd looks at her painfully.

"Because it's sad. We waste our life complaining or doing nothing…but there are others that struggle so much in life. They are hurting…but yet us people; we hurt others in so many stupid ways. People like you take life as fun or nothing, and that boy, he finally felt like life wasn't digging him into a hole of hurt and pain. He finally felt like life pulled him back up and then those boys push and step and kick and beat him so hard down, he drowns in the dirt. He felt like he had no choice but to do so. I know your life wasn't as bad as his. I know for a fact, so therefore…as a punishment we take our support group members here at night when they don't cooperate because this house has been through so much pain, only one person has survived to tell the story. It's horrible and they've tried so hard in their life, but you guys. You guys forget the meaning of life."

"Does it have one?"

"Yeah. Live it to the fullest, or how you want it to be…but the right way. Every day you live, you should say to yourself…I want to make my day or my life worth remembering in the afterlife. Worth saying I've lived at all. So you better step up Todd! Or you'll become a disgrace to us being able to live at all."

"Wow. Putting it that way sure makes it different."

"And that's all we ask. You know, for someone who wastes their life, you understand our messages all too well."

"I'm an understanding person, it's just I never know how to do anything right; how to make of my life and become something without doubting myself, shutting out others, hurting others, and hurting myself."

"Well then, you are in the right place."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

On Saturday, Kaylee is in Starbucks sitting at a table near the window sipping her coffee while reading a comic book that she brought yesterday. She decided to skip work today, because she was feeling depressed today.

About ten minutes later, she walks to the bar near her job to visit Chuck and get a drink.

"Oh my, my! Kaylee, what a surprise. Knew you'd show up soon," Chuck Tater says with a smirk.

Kaylee sits on a stool. "Can it! Hit me with the usual and lay off!"

Chuck slides her, her drink. "So, we haven't talked in days. What's new?"

"Nothing." Chuck gives her a look. "Not telling." Chuck stares at her strongly. "I'm not sharing this with you!"

"So…it's about that guy that goes to your market a lot, or hangs with you near your car a lot?"

"So you are spying on me?"

"No. I just notice these things. I have to protect you!"

"No you don't! I don't need somebody I don't have!"

"Then why do you want that guy as your …guy? Boyfriend!"

"Because…because…" Kaylee looks down at her glass and then chugs it down and then stares at it.

"Exactly! You want me in your life too! You wouldn't have come here if you didn't."

"I wanted a drink."

"And to visit me!" Chuck shakes his head. "You are so in denial."

"No, no! I-I…ok, maybe I did care enough to make sure my favorite bar tender didn't die! What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is, one of these days I will actually die, and you'll have no one. So you should either start turning to me, and letting me help, or be forever…alone in this world."

"I won't be forever alone. I won't let that happen," Kaylee tells him.

"To me, I don't think you know what you want. You just say you do to end a conversation, but really…you are clueless." Chuck walks over to a guy and asks him what he wants to drink. Kaylee just sits there.

Todd sat in his home eating eggs and toast for breakfast alone. He sighed and put down his slice of toast. He was bored. Amanda was busy all the time with either a guy or selling a house, Calvin somewhat ignores Todd, and Jake avoids Todd at all causes. Todd never let the thought of visiting his parents, cross his mind. He runs his eyes and stares around the kitchen. It's clean, there's no dishes in the sink, no clothes in here, and everything is tightly closed with a lid or clamp.

"I'm changing for the best…but yet I have no one! I don't get it. They ask for me to get better, and then ditch me! What's the point anymore?" Todd stands up and scrapes his food in the trash and then puts his plate in the sink. He grabs a water bottle from out the fridge, and takes a sip. "No, this is what they want," he says to himself. "They want me to quit early, to just prove their point, that I'm a failure!" Todd then shakes his head. "Well, no. they actually don't want to see me fail. I mean, Calvin definitely told me to prove him wrong, Jake broke apart from me, just so I could have a reason to stay strong, and Amanda. No matter what she believes in me, because she knows me too well, to know that I wouldn't want to let my friends down. And my parents." Todd chuckles. "They care for me so much, they hate me. They want me to get better, and…I should let them see the better me. Let me just be me. Be a person."

Kaylee knocked on someone's door and a girl opened up. "Uh, hi," Kaylee said, forcing a smile.

"Hi. Who are you," the girl asks?

"Um, I'm Kaylee."

"Oh, you're Kaylee? Aha, I've heard a lot about you."

Kaylee grows confused. "You have? Who are you?"

"Oh, woops! I'm Peter's teenage sister! I'm 16 and I'm Trisha."

"Oh, you're Trisha. I have heard things about you." Kaylee smiles. "Hi."

"Hi. If you're looking for Peter, he's in bed being a lazy butt!"

"Oh, uh, can I come in?"

"Um, he's…really confused about you."

"I know. I understand that completely, but…I need him to understand. I need him to not give up on me. On us! Because there is a us that he's pushing away."

Trisha nods. "Ok, sure. I was just about to leave, so he's all yours. I was just giving him a pep talk that probably went through one ear and out the other." Trisha giggles.

Kaylee laughs. "Aha, sounds like he would do that."

"Yep, sure does, doesn't it? Good, luck, and nice meeting you! Hope we can talk more."

Kaylee nods. "Yeah, same." Trisha walks by her and Kaylee just stands there in the doorway. She takes a deep breath and then steps in and closes the door behind her. Kaylee walks in Peter's room and sees him lying in the bed, covers wrapped over him and he is on his side, facing the window. Kaylee doesn't know if she should speak, if he's even sleep, or should she just turn around and leave. She closes her eyes and thinks back to that night where he left, and where he seemed hurt and not understanding. She sighs and opens her eyes and stares at Peter. She places her purse on the floor and slowly walks over to the bed. She slowly gets in it and lies down and places an arm over Peter. She closes her eyes and tears build in them. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

Peter's eyes open and he is confused. He know it can't be his sister, so he turns around slowly and sees Kaylee's eyes closed but a tear slide down her cheek. Peter slowly touches her cheek and lets his thumb rub her cheek and brush away the tear. Kaylee's eyes slowly open she stares at him and sniffles. Peter forms a small smile. "Hey."

Kaylee sniffles, and then says, "I-I'm sorry. I want us to try. I know I'm stuck in the past, but I'm also stuck on you. I want to be with you, so please…handle me, and care for me, and be with me, and hold me, and don't let me go back, don't let me fall back down the lonely path anymore. Please, just stick by me. Be here with me. Care for me Peter."

Peter nods. "I'm sorry. I will always care for you Kaylee. Don't doubt that, and I won't let you fall back to that lonely path any longer. I'm right here. I'll hold you." Kaylee lets tears stream down her face and she cuddles into him and he wraps his arms around her and holds her. "I'll hold you," he whispers and then kisses her head.

At 3:43 Todd is at work wiping off tables and then bringing the dirty dishes to the sink. "Ugh, when will I be able to take orders," Todd groans.

"In time," Ty tells him.

"You're a beginner. You'll get there soon," Sally tells him, and then she walks over to a table and takes the peoples orders.

Todd sits down. "I can't stand this! This is lame! Boring! A waste!"

"Aren't you getting paid," Ty asks?

"Yeah!"

"Then be happy!" Ty then walks in the back.

Todd shakes his head and throws the rag on the table. "Stupid."

"You or Ty?"

"Neither. This job!"

"Then quit, and tell your friends you fail!" Sally says walking by him sending the order to the back.

"Hey, get off your butt Todd," Jamie tells him. Jamie is like the guy who make's sure everything and everybody is doing their part and that things are under control. "Scrub that table!"

Todd stands up. "Ugh!" Todd snatches up the rag and bucket of water to clean the tables with and goes over to the table.

"And don't let me catch you slacking off again! You're not working here to relax!"

"And what if you do catch me?" Todd asks annoyed!

Jamie walks up to him. "Well you just don't want to know!"

Todd growls. "Do your worst!"

"With pleasure!"

On Sunday, Todd is at the Support Group thing, and they are in a circle again.

"So, these are the days we will meet. Every Thursday and Sunday, and I hope to see you guys here every meet." They all just nod. "Now, I think we should go around and say our names again, because I think it'll be awhile until we remember." Carly then smiles. "I'm Carly."

"Phyllis." She smiles

"I'm Bill!"

"Tony."

"Charlie in the house!"

The girl laughs before saying, "Cynthia."

"Earl is present."

Timothy shakes his head. "I'm here and I'm Timothy."

"No duh you are here big fella!" The guy says and some people chuckle, including Todd. "Oh, my name's Carl."

"Todd."

"Sammy." She smiles and waves.

"Clare."

"Roger."

"Patrick's here!" He does a 'sup' nod.

"Alright, now today…you guys will share why you are here. It can be because someone forced or asked you too, or because you wanted to do it for yourself, or…whatever reason it is that you are here," Bill says.

"Yeah, but first, I'd like to tell you that Todd showed up for his punishment and stayed overnight. He learned a valuable lesson I believe!" Carly shares.

Todd nods. "Yeah, that's true. I actually showed."

"Why? You are like one of four guys who did show up when they were suppose to, while other's skipped or took it as a joke. So why did you show?" Phyllis asks him.

"Uh, well…first impressions are…serious." Todd guesses.

"Yeah, but this leads to what we are doing today. Why are you here and what made you show up?"

Todd shrugs. "Nothing really. It doesn't matter."

Carly stares at him. "Really? Are you sure you wouldn't like to share anything?"

"I have nothing to say," Todd tells her.

"Alright then, anyone else?"

"Well, I'm here for my Momma!" Timothy says. Some people chuckle, snicker, or just laugh out. "Shut it, you nut-heads! Let me have my say! I'm talking, you aren't!" They settle down. "Listen, my Mom loves me, and she expects me to do higher things. You guys know as well as I know that I am big. I don't care about it, but when I barely can do things and get a stupid job or have a girlfriend or anything, and people just expect me to fail and not work hard, and you know, I don't anymore. I don't try, and that's what makes me have to be here. I've given up on trying to mean something somewhere or prove people wrong. I-I shouldn't have given up, but I did! You liars destroyed me, and I can't pick myself up." Everyone's quiet.

"Um, well I've hurt people. Not killing or…I have put someone or many someone's in the hospital, and I have hurt people in a sense of…they never have or will forgive me. I hurt them bad, and when I hurt my Dad…I knew I had to change. My dad is all that I have left. My Mom died when I was nine, and my grandparents died before I was born, or when I turned one. So, he's all I really have, and for me to hurt him…" Cynthia bites her lip and looks down. "I-I want to stop." She says, on the verge of tears, and she looks up at everyone.

Todd looks away from her, thinking about hurt, and how she says how she hates hurting her loved one…and that makes Todd think of one person. Kaylee, and how he hurt her.

Kaylee sat on the swings at the park, and Peter was pushing her.

"So, I was thinking, we need to talk more," Peter tells her.

"Uh, don't we already?" Kaylee says confused.

"Well, yeah. But we don't really know each other. I think before we actually start to move any closer on our relationship, we talk, talk. Get personal!"

Kaylee skids to a stop. She slowly stands up and turns to him. "Personal." She says blankly.

Peter looks down. "Yeah, personal Cutie." He finally looks at her.

"S-Sure. But…you first."

"N-Now?" Peter says shocked.

"Well when did you plan on starting?"

"Whenever you were ready."

"I'll never be ready. But I can try. I'll take baby steps," Kaylee assures him.

Peter smiles. "That's all I'll ever want." Peter takes her hand and takes off his jacket. He throws it in the grass and sits and tells her to sit to! Kaylee sits next to him and he lies back. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Um, when did you have a last girlfriend?"

"Uh, three years ago, I believe," Peter tells her. He looks in her direction and then looks at the sky.

"Three? You? You are a great guy, why hasn't girls been over you?"

"Hey, I have been with some girls about a year ago, but they weren't my girlfriends, and I can barely remember their names seeing it was a day or night thing, if you get my drift."

Kaylee giggles. "Totally. That's what I love to do, except, I haven't done that in a year or so either, so…yep!"

Peter smiles. "We understand each other perfectly!"

"Um, your turn…to ask me."

"You sure?" He stares at her now.

Kaylee lets out a breath. "Yeah," Kaylee says with a nod.

"Ok, um, when was the first time you had a boyfriend?"

"Um, about, 7th grade. He was really cute and sweet, but we only lasted a month, but he was a very nice kid."

Peter chuckles. "I'm sure."

Kaylee hits his chest and then lies down. "Shut up!"

Peter smiles. "Alright. Your turn again."

Kaylee smiles and stares at the clouds. "When did you have your first kiss?" Peter is silent. Kaylee grows confused and turns to him and he is sitting up, turning a light red. "Peter? When?"

"Don't judge, ok?"

Kaylee lets out a small giggle before saying, "Ok, sure. Now, tell me."

"In 9th grade I did. High school."

Kaylee giggles. "Aw, really? I had a friend that had her first kiss in Sophomore year, so you're fine."

"Shut up!" Peter says embarrassed.

Kaylee giggles at his embarrassment. "Oh, come on. I find it perfectly fine and ok. You're only human."

Peter nods. "That is very true." He stares down at her. "You know, you are very cute, but yet fragile at the same time. Can you at least tell me how your parents raised you?"

Kaylee sits up, but looks away. "Short," is all she replies.

"They raised you short? You may not be that tall, but you aren't short. What do you mean, short?"

"I mean is…!" Kaylee turns to him. "They died early in my life! They raised me only for a short time!" Kaylee shakes her head. "My parents died when I was ten and thirteen! My grandma even died on me when I was sixteen! I lived with my friend and her parents through high school! I've been through a lot! They raised me short!"

Peter sighs. "No matter what I do, you always turn out getting hurt. Any subject we fall on, it leads to the painful truth of you."

"Yes, the painful truth of me! It's who I am! We're not all perfect, or can get better! Some of us our broken in a lot of ways and need time to open up! Need time to even try to heal from their pain!" Kaylee stands up. "You're right we shouldn't start moving closer on our relationship. In fact, I don't think we should have a relationship! We're just not made for each other!" Kaylee begins to walks off.

"Whoa, whoa!" Peter stands up, grabs his coat and runs after her and gets in front of her. "Hang on! Who says we can't be fixed? Who says we always have to stay hurt? Yeah, I get it'll take time, but because you keep spazzing after every time I freak, we break apart! I need to stop pushing you away after I learn the painful truth of you and you need to stop spazzing every time you reveal something hurtful. We can work! We like each other. The personal stuff doesn't matter that much, because we're still being ourselves. Being ourselves brought us closer, and we can be even closer if we just slowly peel off the dead, hurtful past. Just let it show to each other!"

Kaylee lets out a breath. "Then, we're going to need to talk a lot and…you're going to need to understand, that sometimes a psychiatrist can't fix everything. You need to know that now or…either that or we're going to slip away. "

Peter nods. "Alright. I can't help everyone, I understand. No matter how I try, I won't always succeed. Alright, I understand that."

Kaylee lets out a breath. "Ok. Ok, then we have an agreement. We-We can work this out. We'll-We'll…try!"

Peter takes her hands. "Yes, we'll try." He pulls her into him and hugs him tight. "I'm sorry Kaylee."

Kaylee shakes her head and hugs him back. "No, I am! I'm sorry."

Todd sat on a bench in the park, just looking around. He begins remembering when he was kid, and would play in the sandbox, or the monkey-bars, or the tire-swing. He loved the seesaw and swings, because he got taller every time he went up. He would love the feeling, to see up, be close to the sky, the world. And you would think he would stay that way, but look at him now.

"Toby, it's right there!" Todd heard a little boy say. He turned in the direction, to see a boy about the age of six looking up at a tree. Todd looks at the tree and sees a boy about the same age as the boy looking at him, in the tree, climbing to get a red ball stuck in the tree. "You're almost there!"

"Hey, hey!" Todd said, and stood up. "You should get down."

The boy in the tree doesn't look down at Todd, but gets to the ball. "I got it!"

"Go Toby!" The boy jumps in the air and smiles. "Now throw it down and come on!"

"Be careful," Todd says.

The boy in the tree turns to Todd. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Todd. Listen, you shouldn't climb trees. Get down, you are too high up."

"I'm going to throw the ball down Carl," Toby says to the boy looking at him, just ignoring Todd.

"Do it already!"

"Alright, already!" Toby throws the ball down but then loses his balance. "Whoa!" Toby slips out the tree and Todd runs to try to catch him, but he already hears the cries of Toby.

That night Kaylee is in her house sitting on her balcony sipping wine. She lets out a breath and lets the cool night air hit her. She closes her eyes and smiles to the breeze. For the first time, she feels like a new beginning will start. That it has started. That, for the first time in so long, she can reopen and be happy.

Todd stood talking to a doctor. "I told you, he's not my son. I'm no way ready to be a father any way! But he was just a kid at the park. Him and that boy!" Todd looks in Carl's direction. "The boy fell and I rushed him here, because it's the right thing to do. I asked them about their parents, they said they were here alone."

"Two kids out alone?" A detective says. He was sitting there listening to Todd, not getting how two six year olds could be left alone. "Are you sure? No one came their way?"

"No one. I waited at least two minutes, before I knew Toby needed to get to the hospital, parent or no parent. So like I said for like the fortieth time, I did what was the right thing to do."

The detective stands up and turns to the doctor. "So the boys are staying overnight to be examined?"

"Yes. By tomorrow you can take them wherever is necessary for safety." The doctor tells the detective.

"Alright. And, you." The detective turns to Todd. "Tomorrow I'll stop by at your home. Thanks for giving me your time. It means a lot."

"Yeah, sure. Anything, no problem." Todd says with a nod. The detective nods and then leaves. Todd turns to the doctor. "I-is he ok? Toby?"

"He has a broken arm, and his leg got some cuts, but he can walk. He should be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you are sure." Todd lets out a breath.

"Um, why do you care so much?" The doctor looks at him curiously.

"I was there. I could've caught him, but I was too late. I tried to tell him to stop climbing, get down, but he seriously wanted to get that ball. He got there, but then…he slipped as he was throwing the ball down to his friend Carl. He just fell, and I watched him scream in pain. He was hurt, and people rushed over worried, but none were his parents. Their parents. They were there alone, climbing tall trees and could've got hurt without anyone knowing. It's…It's hard to see that. See it all, and then…just leave them."

The doctor nods. "Of course! I understand that. But they really need to be checked out. Toby especially, but Carl too. Maybe they aren't from around here, or maybe they were just brought here and left. This could be really serious. We're just going to let some detectives clean them off, and then we're keeping them here tonight. You are welcome to visit them tomorrow. To see if they're ok."

"I definitely will!" Todd smiles and nods. "Oh, and in case you don't remember my name, it's Todd. Todd Sage."

The doctor nods and shakes his hand. "Patrick Waters. Doctor Waters."

"Ok, thanks for helping."

"Actually I think it's thank you for taking these kids here for help. We do keep kids, and tend to them. They have no family and they're alone or their sibling who's like in their 20's didn't have time to take care for them with their disorder or syndrome, or whatever…and we're there family. So doing this, you just brought them to another home."

Todd gives a twisted face. "But, they deserve to be in a home."

"Yes, but they might not have one Todd."

Todd lets out a breath and then turns around. He walks over to Carl. "Hey man, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye-Bye!"

"Bye." Todd lifts up his hand. "High-five."

Carl slaps his hand hard. Todd lets out a laugh. Carl giggles and then he says, "Is Toby okay?"

Todd lets out a breath. "Um, Carl…he'll be fine. He's hurt…but he'll be okay. Ok Buddy."

Carl nods. "Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Todd stands straight and then begins walking off.

"Wait." Carl runs over to Todd. "What's your name?"

"Todd."

"Ok. Todd. Todd," Carl repeats. Todd waves before leaving the hospital, but he sees a detective take Carl's hand and led him to a room. Todd knew the boy was going to be checked out, clothes for finger prints, and any cuts or bruises. He was going to be analyzed for everything and Todd hoped the boy will be fine. He hopes that both of them are fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Two weeks later, and it is Sunday and Kaylee is lying in bed staring at Peter. He had slept over the night. They have become very close in their relationship. They don't talk about family or relationships, they talk about their first job, what were their dreams when they were kids, they are taking baby steps to revealing the huge part of their personal life. Peter is fine with that and Kaylee appreciates Peter understanding.

Peter mumbles something and then groans. Kaylee smiles, knowing that means he's about to open his eyes. Peter slowly opens his eyes and yawns. He stares at Kaylee and then forms a smile. "Oh, morning."

"Morning," Kaylee whispers.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes."

"What time is it?"

"Seven something."

"Kind of early."

"Yeah, I know."

Peter places hair behind her ears. "Sleep ok?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaylee lets out a breath. "I slept ok."

"Good. So did I."

"Peter, I've been thinking, do you like the pace that we are going at? If you don't I'd love for you to tell me, because you do so much for me, but I don't want you to do this if you don't like it. You are too nice, and I like it, but seriously, be honest with me. Do you mind all this?"

Peter sits up and stares at the wall and dresser in front of him. He finally lets out a breath and turns to Kaylee. "Kay, I'm not going to lie. You've been my toughest girlfriend. But there's another thing different about you from my other girlfriends. Another thing that I like." Kaylee sits up and stares at him. "You're strong. You really are. I know you've been through a lot, and I know you tend to just get moments where you waste yourself in wine, beer, laziness, or whatever, but you are truly strong, and I like that about you. I've never been with a girl that handles things differently. When I first met you, I knew you were going to be special." Peter chuckles and moves closer to her. "I know this may sound stupid or corny or cliché or whatever, but it's not a lie. You are special to me, because you don't need help, you just want it, because you don't know what to want or do. You don't need my help, you just want my help to feel like your life is still going on and I don't mind it at all because you don't mean any harm by it. You care about me Kaylee. I know you do, and I've fallen for you. Yeah, I have. I admit it Kaylee." Peter smiles. "So Kaylee, yeah going slow or taking these steps may annoy me or sure, even bother me completely, but the thing that makes me not care one bit, is because no matter what, I'm still here with you. You're still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Kaylee smiles. "You're still here, and I'm not going anywhere. I like that." Kaylee giggles. "And…that was sweet. I needed to hear that Peter. You are bringing me back down to earth."

"Hey, you never left it; you were just lost down under it, and now you're rising back up."

"Rather, you dug me up."

Peter chuckles. "Sure. If you want to say that too."

Kaylee giggles. "I do." She leans closer to him and presses her forehead on his.

Peter smiles and begins to lean closer. Kaylee slowly closes her eyes. This would be their first kiss, and Peter is about to lean in further, until his phone rings. He squeezes his eyes closed mad of the disturbance and Kaylee slowly opens her eyes. She pulls back. Peter slowly opens his eyes and groans. "I-I'm sorry."

Kaylee shakes her head. "No reason to be." She gives him a warming smile.

Peter climbs over to the dresser and grabs his phone but it stops ringing. He opens his phone to see who it was and then says, "Oh shoot!" He stands up.

Kaylee stares at him. "What?"

Peter shakes his head. "Nothing."

Kaylee sits up. "Peter."

"I forgot I was meeting up with a friend."

"Oh." Kaylee stands up. "Who?"

"You don't know him."

"Can I meet him?"

Peter slips on his pants and turns to her. "No, sorry. We haven't seen each other in quite a while. Bringing you wouldn't be quite a fun reunion. Sorry, next time." He hugs her and then leaves out.

Todd is sitting with Carl and Toby as they are eating crackers and Todd is just sipping water.

"So, how are you guys doing here?" Todd asks them.

"It's boring. We barely go outside." Toby says.

"But the kids are nice. We made friend, it's just…they get sick a lot." Carl tells Todd.

"Sorry to hear, guys." Todd sighs. Carl and Toby are brothers, and their parents left them alone two weeks ago. They've been on their own doing who knows what. Now they are living in the hospital for a short time because that's where they feel safe at for now. But soon they will be taken to foster care. "So, guys, you know this is not where you'll be staying next week, right? This is your last week here."

"Where will we be staying?" Toby asks.

"Todd house, duh!" Carl says.

"Oh. Cool," Toby says.

Todd is taken by surprise. "Uh-Uh…no guys. I-I'm sorry, but no. See, you'll be taken to foster care. Where there's a bunch of kids and some adults take care of these kids who have no parents or family."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa. They were nice." Toby tells Todd.

"Uh, see…they…they are dead guys. I'm sorry."

"Oh," they both say at the same time. They look down.

"Hey." Todd places his hands on the table. "I'll always be here for you."

"Then why take us to foster care," Toby asks?

"B-Because…I can't have you guys live with me. I'm not in good shape."

"Then exercise," Carl says.

Todd chuckles. "Not that kind of shape." Todd smiles. "You guys are really fun and cool, and I like hanging with you guys, but I'm getting help to get better."

"You're sick," Carl asks shocked?

"Well, kind of. I have this problem where I drink a lot, and I…."

"Drink a lot of what," Toby asks?

"Um, bad stuff. I drink a lot of bad stuff, and then I pass out. I could pass out anywhere, and it's bad because I'm not taking care of myself. So if I can't take care of myself, then I can't take care of you." Toby and Carl are staring at him blankly. "Do you understand?"

"Not really," They both say.

"I get that you can't help yourself you can't help us," Carl says.

"And how the bad stuff you drink is bad for you, I guess," Toby says.

Todd nods. "That is all you need to know. But I am getting better. I am."

"So then we can live with you," Carl says happy.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Toby says. They both form smiles.

"N-No…gu_"

"Alright everyone, time to clean up," a nurse says, cutting off Todd.

"Bye Todd," they both say. They get off their seats and hug him. Todd sighs but hugs them back. They pull back and begin to walk off.

"Bye guys," Todd calls. They turn to him and wave before running off. Todd sighs. His watch then begins going off, telling him he has five minutes to get to his Support Group. He groans and stands up.

When he arrives, he is ten minutes late. He sighs and slips in his regular seat.

"You're late," Phyliss says.

"Would you like to share with everyone why," Carly asks?

"What are we, in middle school or something?" Todd states.

"No, it's just fair we all know why you were allowed to be late," Bill says.

"I-I wasn't…I just was."

"Why?" Carly demands.

"I was taking care of some things."

"Which were," Phyllis asks?

"Would you just lay off my back! How am I suppose to get better if you guys keep on nagging me and pestering! I'm not here to discuss what's going on in my personal life."

"Yes you are," Timothy says.

"Shut up Fatso!" Todd yelled at him standing up.

Timothy stood up. "Now hold up. You don't know me like that to call me that Idiot!" Timothy clutches Todd's shirt.

"It's ok Timothy, let him go," Bill says.

Timothy looks in Todd's eyes. "You're on my list." He throws Todd into his chair and then sits down, folding his arms.

"After this session, you stay Todd," Phyllis tells him.

Todd shakes his head. "This is real bull! I shouldn't have to do this."

"Then just share it! Gosh, stop arguing and share with who you were with. Was it with a girl, hurting a loved one, did you get drunk? Crash a car? Just blurt it out and shut the hell up!" Carly says irritated.

Everybody is quiet and is staring at a heated Carly. She shakes her head and takes a sip of her mug filled with tea.

"I was with these two kids I had found two weeks ago. They had no parents and are about to be taken to foster care. They've been living at the hospital for a short time. I care for them, but can't take care of them. I lost track of time talking to them," Todd says in a mumble voice, but clear for everyone to hear.

"And you acted like a freaking maniac over that," Timothy says. "You could've shared that. You're pathetic."

"You want to say something to my face big guy? Huh? You want to take this somewhere?" Todd glares at him.

Timothy shakes his head, and others whisper things. "You're not worth the time." Timothy tells Todd.

"You know, screw this! This isn't worth the time!" Todd stands up and begins to walk to the door.

"Don't you dare walk out," Carly yells! "You can't leave! You're not allowed!"

Bill stands up. "Think about the agreement you made with your family and friends!"

"I had no choice in doing this!" He turns to everyone. "There was no agreement. I was told to!"

"But don't you care! They want a better you," Bill tells him.

"What about what I want?"

"Don't you want a better you too?"

Todd sighs. "Yeah…but…no one else saw the need to try…try harder."

"But they did," Phyllis tells him. "They did so much to try to help you, but you didn't understand. You didn't see, and that's why we're here to help. That's why others are here. Because we lost touch with the one's we care about or we hurt them. And they want to make it right. They want to do better for not only themselves, but for their family and friends and anyone out there that cares about them. You do too, don't you?" Phyllis stands up staring at him. "Come on Todd."

Todd takes in a deep breath. "This isn't easy."

"It's not meant to be," Timothy says. He looks at Todd. "Man, sit down! Think about those kids you talked about. Don't you want to be better for them?"

"I'm no father to them."

"But you care about them don't ya? They care about you too, don't they? You want to see them again, don't ya?"

Todd closes his eyes taking this all in. He opens his eyes and sighs. "Yes. Yes to everyone! I want to be better for everyone! Everyone! I-I just don't know how anymore, and I'm acting like a baby…because truth be told…I think I'm fucking scared to know what'll happen to me in the future. I'm scared I won't make it through anymore."

Carly lets out a breath. "So are you staying?"

Todd looks at everyone in the circle. "Yes."

Phyllis and Bill smile and sit down. Todd slowly walks to his seat and sits down. "Sorry for the commotion."

Kaylee and Lily sit in Kaylee's car, parked in front of a Starbucks. Kaylee was smoking and Lily was sipping some water.

"Uh, K…what's up?"

Kaylee lets out a puff and turns to her. "What do you mean?"

"You and Peter fine?"

"We're good."

"Do you need some help with something?"

Kaylee gives her a confused look. "What are you getting at?"

"Why are you turning to me…as your friend?"

Kaylee sighs. "Maybe because I'm realizing I can trust you. You did help Peter and I get together basically. I thought we could just hang. It's my way of saying thanks." Kaylee places the cigarette in her mouth and turns out the window.

"Oh. Well, welcome! Glad…ya noticed! It's good to see you smiling Kaylee. To see you getting out more, being out more."

Kaylee lets out some puffs and then smiles and turns to Lily. "So, you got anybody?" She giggles.

Lily laughs. "Um, yeah."

"Oooh, tell!"

Lily smiles. "His name is Cory. I met him about four months ago."

"And I don't know about him?"

"I didn't know if I could tell you. You were still sulking and…hurt. Todd was on your_"

"Shut up!"

Lily just realizes that she said his name. "Oh my gosh! Kaylee…I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

Kaylee shakes her head. "I had forgot about him Lily. I did! Wh-Why'd you have to say his name?" Kaylee throws her head back.

"Maybe it's time you tell him. Tell Peter. Things could be better between you guys." Kaylee shakes her head. "You have to face the facts! You need to accept what he did to you! You need to say his name Kaylee! You need him out of your mind, your thoughts, your heart! You want him out of your body, but you won't let him go because he was your first lover! I get that, I do!" Tears build in Kaylee's eyes but she's still shaking her head. "In order for your relationship to work officially with Peter, you need to just talk about him. Talk about Todd."

Tears are streaming down Kaylee's face. She had dropped the cigarette out the window. She turns to Lily in tears. "I thought he loved me back. I thought he was the one. And then…he tells me he cheated on me…twice!" She looks down crying hard and shaking her head.

Lily reaches over and hugs her. "I know. I'm sorry." Lily rests her head on Kaylee's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Ten minutes later, and Kaylee is explaining her relationship with Todd to Lily. She's telling her the happy times, the flaws, how it was great, how he acted, how she acted, why she loved him, why she believed he loved her, and then the day he broke her into pieces that barely survived to rebuild her. Slow tears fall down her cheeks as she says the last part. She looks up, trying to not cry, but can't help but to cry. She bites her bottom lip and looks at Lily. "I never knew how bad loving someone and losing someone could hurt. It never pieced all together. You know I've lost my parents, and my grandparents, but I still didn't get how bad it hurt, 'til it pieced all together with him! He was the guy that made me realize how bad it hurt." She sniffles. "He did break me Lily. When he told me…I didn't believe him. I didn't want to…but he made me get it was true. I had fallen to the floor. I was motionless…and in complete shock. I didn't expect that Lily! I thought he loved me!" She begins to cry hard. "I wanted him to love me."

"It sounded like he did," Lily tells her.

"And yet, you were mistaken like me. He just didn't care! I wasn't someone special to him at all." She shakes her head and looks pass Lily and out her window. She then turns to Lily taking a big breath. "I want to forget him, but I can't…because all I want is to be with him again and see him, and hope that day…was all wrong. Hope it was a nightmare that I only dreamed. I try to avoid him and forget him because I know truly…I never can! No matter how I try…he'll always be there."

As the meeting came to an end, everyone was leaving but Todd was asked to stay behind. Bill tells Todd, "Your performance today was all over."

"It wasn't a performance! I was just…confused. Lost…unsure…"

Bill nods. "Ok, but…it's still not acceptable."

"So we'd like you to come back here at 9, and spend the night," Phyllis tells him.

Carly nods. "There's more to that family. You're going to find out." She stares at him. "Alright?"

Todd sighs. "Fine! Sure, I'll come."

"Thank you," Phyllis says.

"Yeah." Todd then leaves. When he gets home, he sits on his couch and runs his hands through his hair and throws his head back. He closes his eyes and just thinks about everything. "Ugh!"

At 9:14, Todd arrives and Carly opens the door.

"You're slightly late, but at least you're here. I thought for sure because of today you'd be a no show."

"Don't expect things out of me, just either be surprised or not." Todd then steps by her and walks in.

She closes the door and then turns to him. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed hurt earlier today. I'm just wondering do you want to talk?" Todd shakes his head and looks down. "Well, I'm here if you do Todd." They have an awkward silence until Carly finally says, "So, you have a new room tonight."

"Do you?"

"No. But…it's you that matters."

"Glad you see it that way, I'm confused about that truth." He then lets Carly lead him to a room where there are two big chairs and a desk with a sharpener and pencils. "Weird room," Todd states.

"We just put anything in here. in the closet there's mops and brooms, that desk was just thrown in here, the chairs were too, another table is suppose to go in here," Carly explains.

"Whatever you say." Todd places his stuff on the desk. "So, are we going to discuss the family now?"

"No, I was going to eat dinner. You want some?"

"Uhh…what are you offering?"

Carly smiles. "I ordered some chicken tenders and fries, with a salad. Um, I was having a stressful day…I kind of only brought beer for a drink."

"I thought you were teaching us how to get better."

"Everyone needs some beer once in a while."

Todd smiles. "You sharing?"

Carly smiles. "One."

"Let's eat!" Todd claps his hands together, excited to have a beer because he hasn't had a beer in a while.

Fifteen minutes later Carly is laughing and talking with Todd. "You were that dumb in high school?" She chokes on her beer, laughing.

"Carly calm down." She covers her mouth but continues to choke. "Carly!" He gets behind her and hits her back. She coughs and coughs. He hits her more times and then she calms down. She clears her throat and then lets out a burp. Todd chuckles and Carly clears her throat again. Todd still had his hand on her back.

"Excuse me. And thanks!" She touches her heart. "Wow."

"You, uh, okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I guess," she teases. She turns to him smiling.

He nods, and moves his hand from touching her. "Well, uh, good. Ah, I mean…good!"

Carly lets out a small laugh. She then just stares at Todd. Todd looks at her and reveals a small smile and Carly lets out a breath before slowly moving forward. She grabs his shoulders and was about to kiss him when he stood up.

"I-I'm sorry Carly. I-I…just…no."

Carly shakes her head. "What is wrong with me! Gosh, no! It's me!"

Todd grabs his beer and gulps the rest down. "No really, I'm sorry."

Carly stands up. "No, I am! I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have done that, really!"

Todd sits back down across from her. "No. It's over with Carly. It's alright." Carly nods and opens another beer. "You already have one opened."

"This is for you." She quickly swings her arm out to hand him the beer, but she hits her open beer on the table and it pours onto Todd. Todd quickly stands up. "I'm sorry!"

Todd shakes his head. "No. It's alright. Ah, I'll just change into my pajamas. It's fine."

"So sorry Todd."

Todd nods before going to the room where he'd be staying at. He quickly pulls off his wet pants. He digs out his pajamas out of his bag and slips on his pajama pants. He then unbuttons his shirt and takes it off.

"I'm sorry Todd." Todd turns to her and Carly stares at his chest and his stomach. "You-You have scars."

Todd looks down. "Y-Yeah." He then begins to remember someone else's reaction to his scars. The only person that accepted them.

_Flashback_

_**Todd watches as she takes off her small jacket that matched her shirt, but went with her skirt as well. She then grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed on top of her. She kisses his lips before he begins to kiss her cheek, then her neck. She was running her hands all though his hair, until she slid them slowly to his shirt. He pulled back from her and she took off his shirt and then she froze. She saw he had a scar on the left side of his chest. She then saw a scar on the right side of his stomach. She stares at his face.**_

"_**Y-Y-You do this to yourself?"**_

_**Todd gulps. "I-I was going through things. I…I just wanted to do it for a short time. It didn't hurt so much. I-I…was confused." He stares in to her eyes.**_

_**She slowly reaches out her hands and touches the scars. He watches her expression. "Well, they're not ugly. They're what makes you, you. So therefore…" She takes in a breath. "I can accept them." She forms a small smile.**_

_**Todd smiles. "Kaylee, you're the first to say that. To understand that." He stares at her. "Thank you!"**_

_**Kaylee cups his face. "Not a problem T!" She pecks his lips.**_

Todd puts on his t-shirt and then sits in a chair. "I'd rather not explain." Carly bites her bottom lip and just stares at him. "I wasn't some crazy cutter! It's nothing to think about. It was just me being confused at the time. Things were going on!"

Carly nods. "Alright. I won't ask." She looks down awkwardly. "Are you ready to know another kid of the family?"

Todd stands up and sticks a hand in his pocket. "Why not."

Kaylee sat in Peter's house, on his couch, unsure if she is ready to reveal to him her love life with her ex.

"If you don't want to…I get it Kaylee," Peter tells her. He takes her hand. "I'm not going anywhere regardless. Remember?"

Kaylee nods. "Yes, I know, but…I should do this. I want to do this."

Peter nods.


End file.
